You Made Mistakes Guys
by kjayanimefan
Summary: Lisanna's Back... Lucy's getting really annoyed. What happens if Team Natsu replace Lucy with Lisanna? What will happen to Lucy? (Listen I'm not good at summaries okay) Rated T for Language and for upcoming Chapters In the progress of Editing
1. Chapter 1: Replacement?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail_

_Hope You Like this Story!_

* * *

_- (Lucy's P.O.V) - At the Guild -_

The time that Lisanna got back. She hangs out with everyone in the guild. As usual everybody loves her. She was always with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I don't hate her but every time we go to a mission she begs to come with us. She always says that she wouldn't do anything to distract us, but we always end up not getting the job done.

"Ugh!"

"What's the matter Lucy-chan?" Levy asked.

"Its just I have a problem about that stupid rent again!" I sighed.

"Is that so? Why wouldn't you ask your team to go to a job?"Levy asked.

Oh wow, why didn't I think about that? Oh wait, I already did. Once again, I let out a sigh and replied "Its because Lisanna will beg to come again with us. And then were gonna end up not finishing the job."

"Wow, Lisanna is like that?" Levy asked, surprised.

"Yup. No offence but she is a really big pain in the ass!"

"Sorry Lu-chan"

"Don't worry its alright"

"If I can do anything to help...**"** as Levy sighed.

"Oh no don't worry about it I'll eventually find a way somehow"

Then Wendy,Charles,Gajeel, and Pantherlily came to sit with me. For no reason. They said that they are getting annoyed about the entire guild talking about Lisanna. Well actually Gajeel was the one who was annoyed, while Wendy is getting out of place, every time she talks to somebody, somehow the topic is always about Lisanna. On the other hand, Juvia doesn't seem annoyed. What am I saying? Of course she's not annoyed! She only cares about _Gray-sama!_ Hahahaha...!

Later on, Natsu, Gray and Erza walked up to me.

"Lucy would you mind if we replace you with Lisanna?" Natsu asked. I heard Wendy gasped. Even Mira stopped wiping the table just to look at us.

I stared at Natsu for a while. What? I was just surprised. I mean who wouldn't be? The guy who brought you to the guild. The guy who formed a team with you. The guy who always wear a muffler around his neck and has a blue cat. The guy who always barged in your room. *sigh* He is my best friend but I'm having doubts about that ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas.

"Why?"

"Your always having problems with your rent so if you can go on a job by yourself you own the jewels!" Gray said.

That hurts coming from you guys..and that's a lame reason. Oh, and what a nice way to kick somebody out of the team.

"This is for the best Lucy" Natsu grinned, giving me thumbs up.

What the hell?! I can't believe he's so happy!

"Natsu and Gray are right Lucy" Erza agreed.

I'm surprised that Erza, agreed to this! She usually protests in this kind of things!

I noticed that the whole guild started staring at us and waiting for my reply.

Okay..lets get this over with..I don't really like that much of attention. I was about to say 'fine' but that wasn't the word that came out from my mouth. Instead I said "So you don't want me on your team...huh Natsu?"

"Its not like that Lucy, we just want Lisanna on our team" Natsu shrugged.

"Is that so? Just because she's your girlfriend you'll replace me with her?" I blurted and looked away.

"She's Not my girlfriend Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

That's it. I'm outta here. I don't have time for this.

"If that's the way it is, fine." I said to them.

Then I stood up and head towards the exit, but before I left. I looked at them and added "I hope you guys regret what you did. But I guess its to early for you guys to know that feeling." And with that I left.

* * *

After I left the guild, I got back to my apartment and I saw landlady standing right in front of the apartment door.

"Miss Lucy you are late with your payment. If you do not pay you will not set foot at this apartment again" she said as she crossed her arms.

My head was lowered down as I said to her "Landlady I will pay you right now. I got some savings in my room.."

Why am I so tired? Its still in the afternoon.

I went up to my room and Landlady followed me. I went up to my desk and picked up a small purse where my jewels are put.

"Landlady here you go" I said handing her the jewels.

"Thank you. Are you alright Miss Lucy?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'm alright I'm just in a bad mood. Umm..Landlady I just want to tell you that, this would be my last night here I will travel around Fiore until I get stronger. And I'll try to write you letters and send you money if its payment time for the rent…"

"I understand. Be careful and hopefully you will become stronger Miss Lucy"

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm going all around Fiore?"

"No, I'm not gonna ask you why, besides I will found out soon"she laughed.

"Thank you, Landlady. I will leave tomorrow at 10:00 am, I just want to inform you" I smiled.

"I understand. Good night Miss Lucy"she said before she left.

"Good Night Landlady.." I said before I slowly closed the door.

* * *

_Done! :) Sorry if its to short :'(_

_(Edited: July 2, 2013)_


	2. Chapter 2: Bye For Now

_Here's Chapter 2! _

_I do not own Fairy Tail they belong to Hiro Mashima! :))_

* * *

_-(Lucy's P.O.V)-_

After what happened yesterday, I suddenly woke up early so I can get to the guild, so I can have a little talk with Master.

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning. "I really should get going.." I muttered before going into the bathroom to brushed my teeth and to get ready. I wore a tank top with blue shorts and knee-high brown boots. When I was done changing, I packed my things. I put it in a backpack. And when I was done... "Here I go.."I said, lazily when I opened my door and I exited then locked it. I hope Natsu, Erza and Gray won't barge in here, you know.. if they found out that I was gone.

When I got down the stairs, I dropped my keys to the counter before I left. When I exited my apartment, I saw Landlady standing besides the doorway.

"Oh..Landlady. Ohayo." I greeted, nicely. She smiled then replied "Miss Lucy I would gladly just want to see you off"

"Well...Good Bye" It was pretty awkward. I was pretty much afraid of her, when I first met her.

"Good Bye Miss Lucy"

"Oh, BTW, Landlady. I don't know when I will be back but please take care of my room"

She just nodded. After that, I walked away and headed towards the guild. Hope they don't notice a thing..especially Mira. Master is the only one who should know that I quit the guild.

* * *

-(Lucy's P.O.V)-At the Guild-

After a short walk, I finally got to the front door of the Guild. But before I entered the guild I dropped my things outside.. so they won't suspect ANYTHING.

It was early, that's why is still quiet in the guild. I saw some members drunk and sleeping on the ground, some top of the table. I sweatdropped when I saw Cana drooling at the ground.

I walked to the counter and saw Mirajane humming while wiping some glasses, I took a sit in a stool and greeted her. "Ohayo Mirajane!" I said with a force smile. "Ohayo Lucy!" Mira smiled, back. "Do you need something?"

"Ano… is Master in his office?"

She looked at me for a second, probably thinking why was I looking for Master."Yes. Why? Do you need something from him? hmm?" Mira asked, curious.

"Oh Nothing! Just wondering..." I trailed off. Mira looked at me sadly, she was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Thank you Mira!" I thanked her and hopped off the stool and headed towards the second floor. I don't really want to talk about, what happened yesterday. I didn't get much sleep last night, because of what happened.

I sighed, hope she doesn't suspect anything.I'm really gonna missed this place. I walked up the stairs and looked for Master's office. The second floor was quite big. There are so many doors. I wonder if I'll be an S-class mage someday. Heh..that's impossible...Finally I found his office, I quickly got in front of it. I sighed then I knocked three times before opening the door. I didn't any reply so I just walked in "Excuse me Master…" I entered before closing the door.

His office was quite roomy. And yet boring. The walls doesn't have any wallpapers. And the floor forms a creaking noise every time you took a step. Not exactly but I heard a creaking nose when I took a step. Besides that, On the left wall has two large bookshelves that almost reached the ceiling. While on the right wall, was a timeline of Fairy Tail's previous masters. It also contains the pictures of when he was young and some of the pictures contains the childhood of Laxus and some other members. Furthermore, in the middle of the room, was a brown rectangular desk, the desk contains some picture frames –but I was facing the back of it – and a huge pile of papers. On the right side of the desk was a trash bin that contains lot of crumpled papers. And behind the desk was Master Makarov. He has a wide window right behind him, so that makes his light as he do some paper works.

He was pretty busy though, I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice my presence, well not until he looked up and saw me. He suddenly grinned "Oh Lucy Do you need something?"

I walked near his desk and replied "Umm yes Master, I do need something.."

He looked at me and asked "And what is that?"

Maybe he knows what I'm gonna say... well cause he really looked serious. And it sent shivers through my spine. I cleared my throat and said "Master I would like to quit the guild"

Finally I said it!

Master was shocked "What? Why?"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I sighed then smiled sadly"I plan to get stronger Master..and by doing that I want to quit the guild.."

I took time to reply...I don't even know if I could say it to master. I frowned " In addition, its also because of team Natsu...well they replaced me with Lisanna"

"What? But Lisanna is on a mission and won't be back in two to three days.."

"It really doesn't matter where Lisanna is. Well I don't even know if its right to get mad at them though..." I lowered my head, then covered my face with my hands"

"Did only Natsu kick you out of the team without informing Erza and Gray?"

"No...they all agreed to replace me with Lisanna..." My voice was so low. I don't even know if Master heard what I said.

Master was taken aback "I can't believe Erza agreed to this.." Master muttered. He face-palmed. Heh..Master is also surprised that Erza agreed to this. He sighed then looked at me with a frown on his face. "Lucy. I don't think that your a replacement..."

He stood up from his table pat my head. I was quite shock, I looked at him and he saw the tears coming out from my eyes.

"Master...will you please remove my mark..please.." I sobbed.

Master said sadly "Very well, if that's what you want, but if you think is the right thing to do, the I won't stand in your way"and with one snapped of his fingers, the mark on my right hand disappeared.

"Master please do me a favor..please don't tell anyone about this...I don't want anyone stopping me and I FORBID them to look for me. Especially Natsu and the others"

"Okay Lucy, have a safe trip"

"Thanks for everything Master..I promise that I'll be back" I hugged Master before leaving his office.

Its so hard to say goodbye.. Well for the first time I feel like I'm free.. but still I need to train hard. And get outta here before Natsu and his team came back. I was surprised they already took a mission after what happened yesterday. I quickly headed to the guild exit ignoring the stares from some mages. Especially from Mira who was looking at me worriedly, I flashed back a 'fake' smile at the same time heading quickly towards the guild exit.

When I was on the doorstep I saw Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy coming back from a mission. they were almost on the gate. So much from getting outta here.. I sighed. I was about to step back and go back inside the guild and just hide in the Master's office until team Natsu goes to another mission. I turned around and slowly walked back and enter the guild until I heard happy's voice "LLLLLUUUUUCCCCCYYYYY!" Happy shouted. Damn it.

I turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face and said "Happy!" then he hugged me and said "Lucy where are you going?**"**

"Eto.. I'm going to a mission" I smiled. Can we just end the conversation now..I mean, I don't want to deal with Natsu, Erza and Gray now. But mostly Natsu since he was so excited when he said to me if he can replace me with Lisanna. And I don't really want to lie to Happy.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Yup because my own team replaced with somebody else" I replied, at right that time. Natsu and the others caught up with Happy. I looked at them with straight face. They just stood there staring at me and Happy. Awkward.

Happy gave me a confusing look and said "Lucy? What are you talking about? Were your team right?"

"Umm..yeah..I just want to go on a mission alone..ehehe" I said.

I lied to Happy, Oh god I feel bad. But I just want to end the conversation, quickly. And obviously, Natsu didn't told Happy that he replaced me with Lisanna.

"Can I come with you?"Happy asked, he's still hugging me, and not really wanting to let me go.

I smirked "No. Didn't I say I want to be alone?"

"Aye! By the way Lucy! Natsu got a surprise for me!" He squealed then hugged me tightly. I smiled and patted him in the head, then I looked at Natsu "Really? I wonder what's that surprised is?" They were still standing there, listening to our conversation.

I'm sure that the surprise is Natsu will tell Happy that Lisanna joined the team, and Lisanna replace Lucy. And then a celebration. Hahaha, well I wonder what's Happy reaction is?

"Are you sure you don't want to stay until the surprise?" Happy asked, he finally let go. He flew towards Natsu and landed on his head.

"Oh don't worry, I think I know what the surprise is. And Happy you really should listen to what will Natsu say. Even if it meant losing a nakama"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Happy asked, dumbfounded. I smirked then looked away "Nothing~"

"You're Weird Lucy"

"Sure. Well anyways, See Ya Around" I give them a smile and then I left the guild. I'm glad they didn't notice my backpack here. I'm sure gonna miss Happy. Well its not like I'm not gonna see him forever. I let a soft laugh. Well anyways I need to go to the train station.

* * *

_(Edited: April 4, 2013)_

_Review please wait for the Next Chapter. :)) Hope you like it! _

_Sorry if some sentences doesn't really make sense._


	3. Chapter 3: Just wanted to say sorry

_**Here's Chapter 3! :))**_

* * *

_**- (Lucy's P.O.V)-**_

**"Glad that was over.. "**I muttered while walking towards the train station.

Since its almost 10:00 I need to get to the train station.. where should I head first? Hm..maybe I should visit the Heartfilia Mansion I'm gonna rest there and oh wait maybe father is there. Nevermind I'm just gonna train at random places in order to get stronger. Oh! Here's the train… time to go…

I sat down near the window.

no one to talk to huh? Its so peaceful..

**"Excuse me Young lady is someone sitting here?"** an old lady asked.

**"No one's sitting there.." **I answered.

**"May I sit? Well if you don't mind."**

**"Yes you May.."**

**"Thank You" **The old lady replied before taking a sit. She was sitting across me.

* * *

_**- After 2 hours - (Lucy's P.O.V) -**_

Its so boring...

**"Is something troubling you? Your looking at the window for like 2 hours"** The old lady asked.

**"Nothing Really…"** I muttered.

**"My name is Meryl"**

**"My name is Lucy"**

**"My Oh My what a beautiful name.. Now may I ask you want to become stronger do you?"** Meryl giggled.

**"Thank you and How do you know that..? "**

**"My magic is to read minds of others, but don't worry I don't like looking at the privacy of others ..My magic's name is Mind-Reading magic"** she smiled.

Well this is fun. I'm glad I got to talk with someone.

**"Isn't that Lost Magic?"**

**"My, your really smart.. yes it is"**

**"Now as I can see you got angry at a team called team Natsu?"**

**"Hehehe yes well they think I'm weak that's why they replaced me.."**

**"I see do you have a place to go…?"** Meryl asked.

**"Not really I'm just gonna sleep in the forest if I have too….." **I sighed.

**"Now now that'll be dangerous… How about I train you and you can live with me" **Meryl insisted

**"Thank you for the offer but I don't think I have money to pay you" **I replied.

**"Oh no no don't worry you don't need to pay me…. I'm once the member of the magic council but I quit because of the stress.. "** she sighed.

**"Oh okay thank you... you must be really powerful.."**

**"Oh yes I am… BTW, on the next stop will be going okay?"**

"**Okay thank you again for your offer.."**

**"No problem"** she smiled.

* * *

_**-Back at the Guild- ****(Normal P.O.V) -**_

**"Erza! Where's Lucy? Happy's been sad all day.. I'm just gonna ask her what did she did to him" **Natsu asked, looking around.

**"No I didn't see her after that conversation outside.."** Erza replied.

**"Me too"** Gray shrugged.

**"****Let's go ask Master.." **Natsu sighed.

The three went up the stairs and went directly to Master's office. When they were at the Master's Door. They overheard the conversation inside.

**"What are they talking about…?"** Gray asked, leaning closer to the door.

**"I don't know ..but Mirajane is inside too"** Erza added.

**"They are talking about Lucy"** Natsu said.

* * *

_**-(Inside the master's office)-**_

**"Master what do you want?"** Mira smiled

**"Mirajane I want to talked about Lucy.." **Master said.

**"Hmm? What about her?"** She asked.

**"She left Fairy Tail.." **

**"What? What Happened? Why Did she..?"**

**"She said to me that she plans to get stronger so she left the guild" **Master said.**"Look Mira. I'm really worried about her."**

**"Then will look for her Master! And Then bring her back."**

**"No we can't look for her, ****she forbid us too look for her, especially Team Natsu"**

**"Natsu? Why is Natsu's team involved?"**

**"I don't know. I didn't ask her anymore questions"**

**"I understand"**

**"Mirajane please keep this a secret to the guild, I only said it to you because I know your trustworthy enough to know"** Master said.

**"Yes, Master.. I will now be leaving"** Mira bowed before leaving.

* * *

_**-(Outside the Master's office)-**_

**"Oh s-shit! She's coming outside hide guys!"** Natsu screeched.

When Mirajane walked out of the Master's office, she didn't notice that Natsu, Gray and Erza are hiding.

**"I can believe we hurt L-lucy so badly…. That force her to leave the guild…" **Erza lowered her head.

**"I didn't want her to leave the guild I just want Lisanna at our team…" **Natsu said, shocked.

**"We need to say sorry to her…."** Gray added. "Lets look for her!" Natsu and Erza nodded.

**"Your not allowed to look for her.."** Master muttered who just exited his office.

**"Master!"** They all said in unison.

**"Your not gonna look for Lucy. Understand?"** Master said as he glared at the three.

**"MASTER! Were gonna look for her!"** Gray yelled.

**"NO!" *master hand squishing Gray*** Master shouted.

That made everyone in the guild felt silent.

**"Its her decision to leave the guild! Respect her decision and let her be!"** Master said, angrily.

**"I can't respect her decision! She didn't even say anything to us about leaving the guild!"** Natsu said.

**"I don't know why are you three involved about Lucy leaving the guild"** Master yelled.

**"She left because we replaced her Master!"** Erza said. **"We replaced her with Lisanna! Maybe that's why she left the guild!"**

**"Why? I don't understand why you even agreed Erza."** Master said, disappointed. He removed his hand from Gray.

**"Even if that's the reason why Lucy left. She's still not the type who will leave just because her team replaced her. Maybe she really just want to get stronger. Now lets just all calm down now and have a drink ne?"** Mirajane smiled.

And with that, the mages resumed from what they were doing. While Erza, Gray, Natsu and Master sat on a table right across the bar.

**"We'll look for her Master."** Gray mumbled as he sipped on his drink.

**"We just want to say sorry"** Erza said.

**"If you guys want to look for her. Then your gonna go through me"** Master argued.

The three fell silent after that.

**"I'll give you this young ones if Lucy didn't come back for a whole year I'll let you look for her"** Matser said.

**"Okay Master…" **Erza agreed.

Gray just looked away.

**"Fine."** Natsu muttered.

* * *

_**What will happen next? Review Please! Hope you like this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Training

_Here's Chapter 4! Hope you liked it! :))_

* * *

_**-(Normal P.O.V) - At Castelia City -**_

Its about time that Lucy and Meryl got off the train. Meryl was grinning like a five-year old when the two off them got off, seems like she hasn't been here for years.

**"Were Here!"** Meryl said happily, as they got off the train.

After the got off the train. They quickly left the train station.

Lucy followed Meryl, she seems tired, well probably because of her heavy backpack. She looked around her surroundings. She found it beautiful, with all the flowers everywhere, some lights, around some trees. She suddenly smiled **"Wow!" **she exclaimed, earning a shocked looked on Meryl's face. You see Meryl's _quite_ shock because during the train ride while she was talking to Lucy she seems_ I don't know.. _out of place? When they chatted during the train ride. Meryl notice that she had some sad tone in her voice every time she replies to her questions. But now, she smiles like a five-year old. **"What a nice City what is it called?" **Lucy asked.

**"Its called The Heart of Fiore _Castelia City_." **Meryl simply replied with a heart-warming smile.

**"Oh..its really beautiful around here.." **Lucy said.

**"Oh were just preparing for the Festival!" **Meryl grinned.

Lucy smiled. They walked through town, they passed some shops, and may I say there's lot of shops who sells different kinds of flowers, they saw kids playing around, Lucy helped some Lady who was carrying some luggage. While doing that Meryl sat down on a bench near a fountain. Meryl smiled when Lucy helped the Lady, well I think that's what mages do the help people. Meryl wondered why the council hated Fairy Tail so much. Its true that the guild was very destructive, but far as Meryl noticed, she knew that Fairy Tail is a very helpful guild. After all, Lucy told almost every thing that happened about her adventures. Meryl just shrugged and then turn her attention back to Lucy who was now accepting a reward from the lady she helped.

Lucy came back with a basket of bread and gave it to Meryl. Meryl smiled in return and took hold of the basket. They went back to walking and Meryl was like touring Lucy around while they head towards Meryl's house, speaking of which, where is Meryl's house.

**"This City is so fun! So.. Meryl… where do you you lived?"** Lucy_ (finally) _asked.

**"Oh my.. do you mind, but I live far away from the city we have to walk until we get behind that hill" **Meryl pointed then sweat dropped.

**"Hill? Oh well whatever you say" **Lucy smiled.

And with that, they headed walked until they reach their destination. Along the way the chatted and ate some bread from the lady Lucy helped.

**"So Meryl tell me more about yourself"** Lucy smiled.

**"Oh sure~!"** Meryl grinned and continued. **"Well I have an 11 year old sister named Raven and - "**

**"WAIT! YOU HAVE A SISTER AT THAT AGE!" **Lucy shouted and stopped at her tracks.

Meryl tried not to laugh at the priceless look on Lucy's face, but she remembered that Lucy just insulted her._ (A/N: I'M SO DUMB. IS THAT AN INSULT? I REALLY DON'T KNOW)_ Then she frowned **"That was Rude."  
**

**"Sorry! I don't mean to offend you. I'm just surprised since your old and all.."**

**"Actually I am not old and I'm only in a disguised" **Meryl said.

*1 minute later*

**"This is my true self!" **Meryl smiled.** "Sorry If didn't tell you earlier I was just afraid you'll freak out"**

When Meryl took off her _'mask'. _Meryl's eyes was brown. She has long eyelashes and has long light brown hair. She then straighten of her body well she was crouching and as you can _'imagine'_ she's a little bit taller than Lucy. She took of her brown cloak. And underneath that cloak she was wearing a brown sweater, blue jeans and some knee-high black boots.

Lucy eyes widen in shock. She was left confused in her thoughts and she stood frozen. Meryl smirked, she waved a hand in front of Lucy's face and saying out her name for like two times. And she was right she snapped out of her thoughts and spoke...

**"Uhh Sorry. Why are you in an disguise anyway?" **

**"Because people freak out when they saw a former member of the council"** Meryl sighed an

d resumed walking again. **"being a member of the council is a pain in the butt. All those complaints, paper works etc."**

**"I see. ****So your sister's name is Raven huh? Tell me about her! Is she a mage?" ** Lucy asked.

**"She's a little bit cold towards people and No, she's not a mage"** Meryl sighed once again. **"But she really wants to join a guild but I won't let her, because she doesn't really have control in using her magic - **

While Meryl was talking about her sister. Lucy listened carefully, not wanting to disturb Meryl.

**- You see my sister's pretty special her magic is shadow-light dragon slayer magic -**

_'Great another one who uses dragon slayer magic' _Lucy sighed at the thought.

**- It is lost magic too but its usually called 'Dragon Slayer Magic' she said that her dragon teach her that magic..but her dragon disappeared at the year 777. Well about her dragon, it has has to heads and two tails in one body - **

_'well this dragon is different from Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy's dragons. I mean it has two heads'_ Lucy once again sighed at the thought.

** - The other one was color black and the other one was color white you know like the other half is black and the other one is white. Well that's what she told me. Oh yeah! ****Her dragon's names is Mystery (the black one) and Enigma ( the white one)" **Meryl added.

When Meryl was done talking, she looked at Lucy, she was expecting a comment or something from Lucy.

**"Wow she must be really strong huh?"** Lucy smiled.

**"Yes she's strong"**

After that, Meryl stopped walking, and grinned.

**"Meryl? Why are you stopping?" **

**"Its because were already here!"**

**"Wow.. you didn't tell me that your house is a mansion"** Lucy sweat dropped as she stand in front of a mansion. Its probably the same size as the Heartfilia's Mansion.

**"Come on lets go inside!"** Meryl said, as she entered.

**"W- Wait! for me!"** Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

When they entered the mansion, Meryl started dragging Lucy inside the mansion, until they got to the living room. When they got there, Lucy sighed as she put her backpack down and dusted herself off **"So where a****m I gonna train?"**

**"Hahaha Gomen Gomen about dragging you!"** Meryl laughed. **"Oh don't worry you can train everywhere except my room, my sister room, living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom, Oh! and your room.**

**"Really you'll give me my own room?"** Lucy asked.

**"Of Course! Now come! I want you to meet my sister!"** Meryl said excitedly.

**"Raven!"** Meryl shouted.

**_-__(Lucy's__ P.O.V)-_**

When Meryl was done dragging me off, I put my backpack down. Damn it was so heavy ..no wonder why my back hurts *sigh* anyways Meryl's place was so big. What am I saying? Of course its big! It is a stinkin' mansion. This probably is the same size as my house. I mean, while Meryl was dragging my butt off, I noticed a lot of paintings as we first entered the front door. Well not exactly, when we entered the front door, we met the stairs and there was two hallways one on the left and one on the right and with that Meryl started dragging me, through the right hallway, it was a very long hallway, we passed by so many paintings and so many doors until we got to the right door which led through the living room and which is where am I know. Their living room was so big, which didn't surprised me since I once lived in a mansion. It has 2 black and white sofas, a wide and long brown desk, fire place, a flat screen tv and a large glass window which I found the site beautiful.

I wish Meryl would tour me around around their place. When I was done introducing myself to her sister. Hmm.. I wonder what her sister looks like? Maybe she's beautiful just like Meryl.

**"Oh onee-chan your back! And who's this?"** A black haired girl with white highlights asked like Meryl.

**"Raven kindly introduced yourself to our guest"** Meryl ordered.

**"Understood"** she said.

Yep, she's beautiful. She even has the proper etiquette.

**"My Name is Raven ShadowLight, I'm 11 years old My Magic is Shadow-light Magic its used to be call lost magic or Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm now done introducing myself Nee-chan"** Raven said.

Raven's has long black hair and she also has white highlights. Her eyes are violet. She wears a black dress that's its up to her knees. And wears a black sandals. She's so different from Meryl.

**"Miss would you kindly introduce yourself to me?"** Raven asked.

**"Uh yes. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 18 years old My Magic is Celestial Spirit. I call spirits to help me fight enemies. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage"**

**"M-Mage?" **

She looked surprised. Is this the first time she met a mage? Her sister is from the council, I'm pretty sure that she met a lot of mages before me. I glanced at Meryl who just mouthed 'its her first time to meet a mage' I sweat dropped then took my attention back to Raven.

**"Yes I'm a mage at Fairy Tail"** I answered. **"I'm here to get stronger. Your onee-chan will train me."**

**"Nani? Onee-chan you'd rather train a stranger than your younger sister"** she pouted then looked at her sister.

**"Anoo..I will train both of you and Lucy. Lucy would you mind…if you got stronger would you let Raven come with you in fairy tail?" **Meryl sweat dropped.

**"Why?"** Raven asked, taken aback.

**"So you can be a mage"** Meryl smiled.

**"Mage? You mean it? Arigato onee-chan!"** Raven said as she hugged her.

**"Sooo Lucy will you let her come with you?"** Meryl asked.

**"Yeah"** I said putting up a thumbs up.

**"Yay. Thank you Lucy-san."** Raven said.

**"Your Welcome" **I grinned. Then I sat down on their soft comfy couch.

Okay now that I finally met her sister...please be a tour around the house! please be a tour around the house! please be a tour around the house!

**"Now let's go training! Raven and Lucy outside at the fields now!" **Meryl said.

I sighed in defeat...I'll never have a tour around the house...I faked tears. Raven looked at me and said **"Your Weird Lucy"**

**"I don't want to hear that from you!"** I yelled.

**"Hey guys! I said we go to the fields now!"** Meryl frowned.

**"Are you serious nee-chan? I'm wearing a dress and you expect me to train. Noooo wayy, I'm not going go to the fields wearing this"** Raven crossed her arms.

Wow, Raven could really be sometimes a _DIVA. _Anyways, were training in the fields? Oh right, I forgot, Meryl is rich and I think she bought a whole pice of land.

**"Okay, Okay! You guys go change in sweats or something, just change your clothes"** Meryl groaned.

**"Good, see ya in 30 minutes"** Raven said, as she left the living room and headed towards her bedroom.

**"30 MINUTES?! How long is she gonna pick an outfit?!"** I was shocked.

Meryl laughed **"Sorry Lucy, she's always like that, she has so many outfits in her room, I think she has two rooms...one for her clothes and the other one was her bedroom...anyways that dress is her favorite outfit" **

**"I can see that"** I groaned.

**"Okay, now go change!" **

**"Where?!"**

**"Here."**

**"Right in front of you?!"**

**"Jeezz were both girls you know"**

**"I don't care!"**

**"Okay fine fine! I'll go outside the living room and I'll closed the door!"**

**"Fine!"**

*sigh* my back hurts and now I'm gonna change in the living room *sigh* I wish it could have been a tour around the house than training*sighhh*

**"You'll get that tour one day Lucy"** Meryl grinned.

**"Why are you still here?! And stop reading my mind!"** I yelled, Meryl chuckled and left the living room and she closed the doors.

* * *

**_- (Lucy's P.O.V) -_**

When I was done changing, I let Meryl come in. I only change for like 5 minutes and we will have to wait for Raven for another 25 minutes. So to kill time off, me and Meryl watch tv, play some board games...she even had time to go to the kitchen just to prepare us some snacks. We talked about random stuff, I even asked her what's her age is..she's 20 years old. I showed Meryl my Celestial Keys. She told me that she handles 5 kinds of different magic which is Mind-Reading, Sleep, DarkElixir, Phantom Tail, and Time-Ark. I was not that surprised when she told me.. since she is a member of the council. I smiled, I had fun for 25 minutes which felt like hours and I can't even believe we can do so many things in 25 minutes.

Few minutes later..Raven was _finally _done changing. We headed to the fields which is right behind the mansion. For me, it was a wide grassy field, with a tree in the middle of it. Maybe Meryl bought an entire land. Me and Raven took a sit on the grass and Meryl was standing right in front of us. I sat down cross-legged, while my hand was playing with my hair, and the other one was on the grass. While Raven was sitting with her legs spread and her arms were right behind her for support.

**"Lucy I would like to teach you some lost magic. Do you want to? It will take some years to perfect it" **Meryl said.

**"Yeah sure, but can I still used Celestial Magic?" **I asked.

******"You can still use your celestial magic. Besides I will teach you 3 kinds of _lost_ magic First 'DarkElixir' Second 'Water Dragon Slayer Magic' and Third 'Sleeping Magic'** Meryl smiled.

I wasn't really listening to her. I was pretty distracted since the wind is blowing right through my hair. So I replied without even thinking ******" .Whatever" **and then it hit me.******"Wait! What?! Your gonna teach me all of that?! And how about the Water Dragon Slayer Magic?! Isn't an actual Dragon will have to teach me that?! And sleeping Magic? What is that?!** I yelled as I stood up and then I started running around the area yelling "OH MY GOD! or What am I gonna do?" over and over again. The two looked at me, as they sweat dropped.

**"L-lucy…ca-calm down" **Meryl sweat dropped, as she watched me run around.

I suddenly stopped running around and glared at Meryl **"How can I calm down?! I mean - " **

**"Lucy! ********Dark Elixir is like you can use different kinds of elements. For exmaple, ground, water, fire , rock , electricity etc. **Sleeping Magic is magic that can make your enemies sleep in one snap of your fingers but you have to master it first before you can snap on the fingers thingy" Raven said.

Well that pretty much helped...**"But how about my celestial magic?!"**

**"Celestial Magic is very powerful. My nee-chan will teach you to master all of your celestial keys. You can use four spirits at a time or 5,6,7,8 or 9 well it depends on how many celestial keys you have****"** Raven explained, trying to calm me down.

I calmed down and sat again at the grass, the wind blowing right through my hair** "I understand that Raven but what about Dragon Slayer Magic?"**

**"I know a dragon that use water dragon slayer magic. But she is now in human form, she lives in a waterfall near this place. If you want to master all the 3 its alright with me"** Meryl grinned, as she also took a sit.

**"Okay but I can handle 4 kinds of magic at a time"** I said.

**"my Onee-chan handles 5 kinds of magic at a time" **Raven smirked, as she glance at her sister.

**" I know"**

**"Only because I told you"** Raven muttered.

**"No No, I mean she already told me" I sweat dropped. "I was wondering, what's phantom tail?"**

**"Phantom tail is shadow magic, well kind of.." **Raven replied.

Wow..Raven's smart too. I wonder if she likes books?

**"Yeah..Can we start training?"** Meryl asked.

She's obviously getting impatient. Raven and Meryl looked at me, waiting for my reply. What? I thought Meryl was asking me and Raven. But obviously Meryl was asking me. I groaned **"Fine"**

**"Finally."** Raven sighed. She stood up and stretched her arms. Meryl helped me stood up. And I dusted my self off.

**"Lets Go!" **Meryl said.

* * *

_(Edited: April 9, 2013)_

_Okay Guys I know that this chapter is a little bit weird because I'm introducing people who i just made up well at least I can say this the next Chapter will be all about Fairy tail Again! :)) Review Please._


	5. Chapter 5: 1 year

**_Hi Guys! Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy~_**

* * *

_**-(Time skipped: 1 year) - At the Guild - (Normal P.O.V) -**_

**"Master. Its been a year can we now look for Lucy…?"** Erza asked.

**"I know this day would come...**_*sigh*_** you may now look for lucy… but I expect you to be back in 1 week.."** Master replied.

**"Yes Master. I will now take my leave"** Erza said as she closed the door genltly then suddenly yelled **"NATSU! GRAY! Let's look for Lucy!" **

**"Hmph. Lets go"** Natsu said.

**"stop acting cool Natsu"** Gray smirked.

**"You said something Popscicle?!"** Natsu growled.

**"Yeah why?! Got a problem Flamebrain?!"** Gray shouted.

**"Are you two fighting?"** Erza asked.

**"Were not!"** Gray said.

**"Aye!"** Natsu replied.

**"Natsu do you think Lucy will be glad to see us?" **Happy asked as he floated besides Natsu.

**"I don't know Happy"** Natsu replied.

**"Lets Go!"** Erza yelled.

_**-(Time Skip) - At the Train Station -**_

**"Where do you think we should go?"** Gray asked.

**"Let's just go here"** Natsu suggested as he pointed a place at the map.

**"Castelia City? That's a far away place..and it takes 6 hours to get there ..but anyways Lets go"** Erza said.

**_-(Back at Meryl's House)-_**

_*panting*_ **"Meryl! Can we take a break? We've been training for 5 hours!"** Lucy whined.

**"Lucy is right Nee-chan"** Raven mumbled.

**"Fine lets take a break"** Meryl smirked.

**"Hey Meryl can we go outside..you know for a walk?"** Lucy asked.

**"Fine. But take care of my younger sister and be back in 3 hours!"** Meryl said.

**"Okay.. Bye!"**

_**- (Time Skipped: 6 hours) - At the Train Station -**_

"**Natsu Wake up! Were here!"** Erza said as she slapped Natsu.

**"Ow! What's That for?!"** Natsu yelled rubbing his right cheek.

**"I was trying to wake you up, but your a hard sleeper so I slapped you. Do you have a problem with that?"** Erza said while giving Natsu a glare.

**"N - No!"** Natsu said.

**"Oy! Guys! Lets go to a park and then we can plan what are we gonna do!"** Gray insisted.

**"Agreed."** Erza said as she walked ahead.

**_- At the Park -_**

**"Okay! What do we do first?"** Natsu asked.

**"How about, Let's just ask someone if they know a girl named Lucy Heartfilia"** Gray suggested.

**"Okay since its already 4:00 we should split up and lets meet here again ****at 5:00 pm**" said Erza.

**"Got it."** Gray and Natsu said in unison.

After that, they split up…

_**- (back at Lucy and Raven) - (**_**Lucy's P.O.V) -**

**"Lucy….let's go back we've been walking for 1 hour"** Raven said.

**"Okay fine fine Let's just buy that cake for dessert"** I pointed out in a bakery.

When were about to enter the shop I spotted Natsu….

**"Oh s-shit!"** I muttered.

**"Lucy what's the matter?"** Raven asked, worried.

**"You want to go back right?"**

**"Yeah but what about the…" **Raven said.

**"Nevermind that! Let's just go back fast!"**

When were back at the house..

**"Oy Oy why are guys panting so hard?" **Meryl asked she crossed her arms.

**"I don't know with Lucy! she just panicked and hurriedly wants to go home" **_*panting* _Raven replied.

**"Oy Lucy what's the matter…?"** Meryl asked.

**_-(Lucy's P.O.V)-_**

'What is he doing here?! Did they find out? What do they want from me? Master why didn't you lie to them..?'

_**-(Meryl's P.O.V)-**_

'Whoa what's the matter with Lucy..? Maybe she's so shocked to speak.. I'm gonna used my Mind-reading magic…'

'Whoa.. so that's why..'

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

**"Hey Lucy are you okay?" **Raven asked.

**"Y-Yeah"**

**"Hey Lucy why did you freaked out when saw that guy with pink spiky hair?"**

**"How do know that?"**

**"You do realized I have eyes..and I sensed great power with that guy.. how do you know him?"**

**"Fine I'll explain everything to you"**

**"Only to me? How about my sister?"**

**"She knows everything..she used her mind-reading magic Am I right Meryl-san?"**

**"Yup…I'll prepare drinks" **Meryl said, as she left.

**"Well… I'm waiting. But wait let me take sit..." **Raven said as she sat at the sofa **"Now you can start"**

**"He's my team mate. Well One day my team wants me to replace with someone else, so I got mad at them and then I plan to be stronger so I said to my master that I will go all over Fiore to be stronger . I had my guild mark removed so they won't worry about me. I will be back once I become stronger.. **I paused **"back to fairy tail"**

**"So that guy ask you to leave his team?"** Raven asked.

**"Y - yeah.."**

**"I understand… so what do you want to do now..?" **

**"I have a plan. So well if they ask you like 'do you know lucy heartfilia?' say yes"**

**"Why? Then they will find out that you're here"**

**"That's the point!"**

**"….I don't get it at all"** Raven mumbled as she crossed her arms.

**"Anoo.. just let me explain… Well again if they ask you like '**do you know lucy heartfilia?'** just say yes. Then lead them here.. Then say that I'm already dead . if they asked you like "how did you met Lucy?" just say you used to trained with me.. and if they asked** 'how did Lucy died'** just say **"Lucy went on a mission to fight a monster it say that it will pay 2,000,000 million jewels …she said that she's strong enough…so we let her…but she never came back.. lastly a letter from the source said that she's dead.. they said that they found blood everywhere and that they never found her body." **And if they didn't believe you guys give them my old clothes and this fake letter... here"** I said as I handed my stuff to her.

**"Okay I will do it.."** Raven said.

**"Oi Guys so what's the plan Lucy? Oh here's your drinks"** Meryl said as she handed us some strawberry milkshakes.

**"Read my mind please"** I mumbled as I took a sip on my drink.

**"Got it!"** Meryl smiled.

_*ding dong* _The doorbell rang.

**"Who could that be?"** Raven asked as she stood up and walked up to the door then peeked at a little hole.

**"Oy Lucy its your friends from Fairy Tail.."** Raven said.

**"WHATT?!"** I shouted.

**"Just hide In my room Lucy!** Meryl winked.

**"Okay…"**

**"Raven open the door"** Meryl said.

**"Can we actually do this Onee-chan?"** Raven asked.

**"Yup and don't call me onee-chan they'll get suspicious to us. Okay?"**

**"Fine" **Raven muttered as she opened the door.

**"Excuse Me do you know Lucy Heartfilia?"**

* * *

_** Cliff Hanger~ **_

_**See you Next Chapter! Review Please~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy's d-d-dead?

**_Ehehe sorry Guys… I'm just new here with this fanfiction thing so I'll accept some advices Thanks for the reviews. Anyway Merry Christmas Guys! :)))_**

**_(BTW, Guys…..Natsu, Erza, and Gray are just looking for Lucy at random places so basically they are just asking people)_**

**_On with the story._**

* * *

_**-(Raven's P.O.V)-**_

**"Excuse me do you know Lucy Heartfilia?"**

**"Actually yes..and who might you guys be?"** I asked.

**"I am Erza Scarlet and this two guys is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. We are mages at Fairy Tail."** Erza said calmly.

**"I am Raven Shadowlight ...and please come inside.."**

**"My oh my..who are these people Raven-chan? Are they your friends..?"** Meryl asked.

**"Not really, Meryl-san I just met them..they are looking for Lucy Heartfilia"**

**"Oh..Please excuse me…"** Meryl said as she leave.

**"Hey kid! How did you know Lucy?!"** Natsu yelled. As I was about to speak Erza punched him in the stomach.

**"I'm sorry for being rude"** Erza apologized. **"I used to train with Lucy. I met her here at Castelia City and once we got to know each other we trained..she said to me that she wanted to be stronger..so I trained with her."** Raven exclaimed.

**"I understand..but do you know where she is now?"** Erza asked.

**"I - I'm sorry but Lucy died 3 months ago"** I cried.

When Raven look at them..they looked so shocked from what they just heard. Then Natsu began to shout .

**"What do you know about Lucy's death?! Huh?!" "NATSU calm down!"** Gray and Erza shouted as they tried to hold back Natsu.

When they were done calming Natsu down. Erza noticed me and said **" I'm truly sorry for my friend's behavior..but still..we would like to know how Lucy died."**

**"I understand what he feels…I feel the same way when I found out that Lucy died….so its okay and sure, I will explain to you about how Lucy died"** I replied.

As soon that they heard my reply they sat down and listened to my explanation.

**"Lucy died because of a mission. That mission is about killing a powerful monster in a village and the reward is 2,000,000 million jewels. She said to me that she would like to take that mission and get the reward. She said that if she got the reward she will give it to me as thanks for being hospitable to her and helping her get stronger. I said to her that she doesn't have to do this…but she convince me that she's strong enough so I let her take the mission and after that she never did came back."** I explained.

**"Well how did you know that she's dead? I mean didn't you try to look for her?"** Gray asked.

**"Were planning to look for her 2 months ago but a letter from the source said that she's dead they said that the monster killed her because of the blood the saw all over the place and they also said that they never did found her body"** Meryl said as she was carrying things that belongs to Lucy.

**"Excuse me but who is she Raven?"** Erza asked.

**"She's my c-cousin"** I sweat dropped.

**"My My I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Meryl Aerial.." **Meryl smiled.

**"I see. Excuse me but are the things that your carrying belongs to Lucy..?"** Erza asked.

**"Well yes…this is are the things that Lucy left…here…and this is a letter from Lucy…"** as Meryl handed the things to Erza.

**"We didn't really read the letter…she just handed that letter to us before she left for the mission…"** I said sadly.

**"I see…do you mind us reading it..?"** Gray asked.

**"Sure..." I **smiled.

As Erza…opened the letter…they burst out to tears as they read the letter…

_**Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**I know someday you will eventually find out that I'm gone..so here's a letter, so you wouldn't go and destroy a town just to look for me. I know its been already a year but I have to admit I really missed all of you guys. I don't know when I will be back…so sorry. Btw, Guys I'm going on a mission "ALONE" and I really don't know when I will be back..it said that I will be fighting a monster at a village…ehehe I hope I'm gonna be okay.. well we wish me Good Luck! Oh yeah Levy–chan I'm almost about to finish writing my novel..so wait :D. And Master..as I say I really don't know when I will be back but please take care of the Guild. And lastly Team Natsu… I know that you will looked for me as soon you find out that I left the guild..I'm sorry if I didn't tell you guys… I know that if I tell you guys that I'll leave Fairy Tail…you'll just get in my way…I don't know what came in to your minds about replacing me but I'm glad you did. I'm sorry If I made you guys looked weaked maybe that's why you wanted Lisanna on your team…well I can't really maybe FORGIVE you for what you did but...ugh Nevermind.. well anyways I miss all of you guys! See You soon Fairy Tail! **_

_**Love , Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**P.S. '**__**AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING FOR ME OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!'**_

Meryl and Raven … felt really sad as they watched the three burst out to tears as they read the letter.

As the three were done reading the letter they were worried about the Guild's reaction if the find out that Lucy's d-dead...

"I'm s-sorry L-lucy..." Erza mumbled as she lowered her head and cried.

Meryl can take it anymore…she really don't like people crying in front of her so she comforted them…. **"Do you think Lucy will be happy….if she saw you guys crying..?"**

Erza, Gray, and Natsu just looked at her and said nothing.

**"If Lucy's still alive..I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't be happy if she saw you guys crying. Don't be sad….be glad that you met her and made sad and happy moments with her.. than crying your heart out! Just cheer up.. I know you guys didn't mean to hurt Lucy…you really didn't expect that this would happen..right..? Its not your fault but you really need to stop making mistakes.."** Meryl said.

**"Thanks for comforting us…that really was really nice words you've just said"** Erza said as she wiped her tears.

"**Yeah I would also like to thank you for being so honest and really hospitable with us!"** Gray added.

**"And Thanks for taking care of Lucy for the past year even thou she is now…you know"** Natsu gave me us a toothy grinned.

**"No problem"** I smiled.

**"Your welcome!"** Meryl giggled.

**"We would now be leaving .. Thanks for everything and sorry for the troubling you!"** Erza said as they were walking out of the doorstep.

**"Bye now!"** I grinned as I waved good bye to the three.

**"Have a safe trip!"** Meryl added as she was also waved good bye.

And after that…. Meryl-niichan and I went back inside to check on Lucy. But they were surprised that Lucy was already sitting at the couch.

**"Lucy!"** Meryl shrieked.

**"Hmm?"** Lucy said.

**"They believed that your already dead!"** Meryl smiled.

_*sighed*_ **"I'm glad! Thanks for your helped guys!"** And then Lucy noticed that I was staring at her.

_*stare*_

**"What?"** As Lucy as she looked at me.

**"Lucy..don't you think you've gone way to far? They really cried hard when they heard that your dead…do you just want to get revenge..?"** I asked.

**"No I don't want revenge Raven. Its just because if they find out that I'm still alive they will just forced me again to join the guild. I don't want to be weak. I feel like I've been always depending on others. And I don't want to feel that way"** Lucy answered.

After what I heard I just looked away then left to go to my room. While Meryl just stand there and trying to use her mind-reading magic to Lucy.

**_(Enough with Lucy! And lets go back to team Natsu! )_**

**_-(At the train station)-_**

**"Natsu... Where's Happy? I haven't seen him since.. I don't know forever?" **Erza asked.

**"Oh Happy? He's hiding behind me…he said that he was to sad to talk..that's why he is so quiet."** Natsu replied.

**"I see…. hearing Lucy died was really surprising" **Erza said letting out a force smile.

**"Oy Guys come on! The train is now boarding!"** Gray yelled.

**"Yeah.."** Erza and Natsu said in unison.

* * *

**_(Was it short?) To be continued! Sorry guys… Just wait till the next chapter! And sorry for not updating faster! I hope you understand this chapter and like it. Well anyways REVIEW PLEASE! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Reactions

_**Hi Guys! Here's Chapter 7! Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**- (At the train station) -**_

_**"Natsu... Where's Happy? I haven't seen him since.. I don't know forever?" **Erza asked._

_**"Oh Happy? He's hiding behind me…he said that he was to sad to talk..that's why he is so quiet."** Replied Natsu._

_**"I see…. hearing Lucy died was really surprising" **Erza said letting out a force smile._

_**"Oy Guys come on! The train is now boarding!"** Gray yelled._

_**"Yeah.."** Erza and Natsu said in unison._

* * *

_**-(At the Train) - (Normal P.O.V) - **_

There was an awkward silence between Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy. Nobody bothered to say a word…well as usual Natsu having motion sickness and his resting at the lap of Erza . Happy was sad and not speaking…well he must be shocked when he heard that Lucy died. And Gray he was just looking at the window…and Erza was thinking about something.

_**-(At the guild)-**_

**"Mira-nee!"** Lisanna yelled as she was running towards the bar.

**"Oh! Lisanna Can I help you?"** As Mira looked at her younger sister.

**"Well do you know where Natsu is? I haven't seen him yesterday.."**

**"Oh Natsu? He went to look for Lucy with Erza and Gray"**

**"Oh okay..thanks Mira-nee!"**

**"BTW Lisanna, do you hate Lucy..?"**

**"Ehh Lucy-san? I don't hate her..besides Mira-nee... Lucy's way to nice!"**

**"I see.."**

**"Is there a problem Mira-nee?"**

**"No! There is no problem Lisanna!"** Mira said as she started to wipe some glasses.

_**(I know some of you guys thinks Lisanna's evil well I really don't want her to be Evil in this story)**_

_**- (Now Let's go back to Team Natsu) - (Timeskipped: 6 hours) -**_

"**Oyy Natsu wake up! Were already back in Magnolia!"** Erza yelled as she tried to wake up Natsu.

**"Oi Flamehead wake up!"** Gray added. (and apparently it made Natsu wake up)

"**You said something Stripper?!"** Natsu snapped back.

**"You heard me!"** Gray shrugged.

**"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"** Erza yelled.

**"Hmph…."**Natsu and Gray mumbled.

**"Natsu go carry the stuff that Meryl gave to us." ( the "stuff" was the letter and the other things that Lucy owned) And Gray you help me carry the luggage!" Erza commanded**

**"Fine…"** the two responded without complaining.

_**-(Erza's P.O.V)-**_

'We finally got off the train….Hmm.. My head hurts…now what will Master Makarov say if he found out that Lucy's dead. And how will I explain it to him? Better yet what will be the reaction of the guild?'

_**-(Back to Normal P.O.V)-**_

**"Erza? Come on Let's start walking..Master Makarov needs to know the news ."**Gray said.

**"Yeah." Erza nodded.**

Natsu was silent the whole walked to the guild and Happy was getting worried.

**"Natsu? Are you alright…?** Happy asked.

**"Yup."** Natsu smiled.

**"You know Natsu stop putting a fake smile on your face when you know that your not alright…."**

**"I can't help it… I don't like being sad…"**

**"Natsu…"**

Little that they know it they were already in front of the guild.

**"Were here…"** Gray mumbled.

**"Come on let's go inside.."** Erza ordered. The three nodded then sighed when they followed Erza,

As Erza opened the doors…as usual they saw the noisy and fun guild.

**"Were Back!"** Natsu yelled.

**"Oy Natsu where's bunny-girl?"** As Gajeel grinned. **"Erza-san where is Lucy-san?"** Wendy asked. Every member of the guild is asking where's Lucy or how's Lucy.. They didn't know that everybody's getting in the nerves of Erza.

Erza started to twitched and yelled **"ENOUGH! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! WE WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS LATER! BUT FIRST LET US TALK TO MASTER!"**

Everyone turned silent after Erza yelled at them.

_**-(Levy's P.O.V)-**_

'Why are Natsu's carrying Lucy's stuff..? (you know like her clothes and other stuff that Lucy owns) That seems suspicious...'

_**- (Back to Normal P.O.V) - ****(At the Master's Office) -**_

**"Ohh..Team Natsu..? Your back already..? So how's Lucy? Did you find her..?"** Master asked.

**"Actually Gramps…we have something to tell you.."** Natsu mumbled.

**"Hm? What is it?"**

**"Lucy's…."**

**"Lucy's what?"**

**d-dead…..**Erza cried.

Gray looked away and punched the wall so they won't notice him cry… Natsu gave Master the stuff that Raven gave them…

**"Here ..Gramps"** Natsu muttered as he put the stuff on the master desk.

**"How…?! Why…?! Who?!** Asked Master as tears came down his face.

**"Master I will explain it to you…"** Erza stopped crying.

**"Please…..I want to know…"** Master begged as tears still came down from his face.

_**(so sorry guys I'm not gonna waste this chapter about Erza explaining to the master how did they met Raven and Meryl or How did Lucy died…. So I'll just skipped it to the part when Erza ended the explanation…)**_

**"That's what happen Master…"** Erza said.

**"I see…do you plan to tell this to the whole guild..?"** Master asked.

**"Yes, I don't want them to expect that Lucy is still alive…so I will tell them…and Master here's a Letter that's from Lucy…"**As Erza handed it to the Master.

Master cried again after reading the letter and said **"Come. Lets go outside and tell them about Lucy.."**

**"Yeah.."** Erza, Happy, Natsu and Gray sighed.

When they were outside the room…Master yelled **"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! WE HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT SO PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY!"**

**"Erza stand up on that table"** Master quickly ordered.

**"Ugh yeah.."** Erza replied.

**"LISTEN UP! LUCY'S…."**

**"LUCY'S WHAT?"** The whole guild asked.

**"LUCY'S DEAD! **

Everyone Turned Silent when they heard what Erza said. Then somehow mostly everyone in the guild burst out to tears.

_** - (Levy's P.O.V) - **_

'Lu-Lu-chan's d-dead…?

_**- (Juvia's P.O.V) - **_

'Lucy died..Juvia's close friend….died' *Sniff*

_**- (Mirajane's P.O.V) -**_

'L-Lu-c-c-y-y d-died? How…? Who…? Why..?'

**(Let's go back to Normal P.O.V)**

After what Erza said…Everybody has the same question In their head.

**"I know you wanna know How Lucy died..so I will explain it to you.."** Erza said.

**(Again I'm not gonna waste this chapter about Erza explaining to the whole guild how did they met Raven and Meryl or How did Lucy died…. So I'll just skipped..)**

After the explanation.

**"That's what happen did you guys get it?"** Erza asked.

They all just nodded.

When everybody already knows about Lucy's Death they drowned their selves by going on a lot of Jobs or just Drinking beer just to forget about Lucy. They always become Emo when someone mentions her name.

But after…

* * *

_**I know this chapter is a little bit confusing but I was just to lazy to write about the other things. About the ending I don't want to give you guys a clue about Chapter 8 heehee .. well anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Its time to go back!

**_Heyyy Guyyss! This is Chapter 8! And I hope you like IT! :D_**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**_When everybody already knows about Lucy's Death they drowned their selves by going on a lot of Jobs or just Drinking beer.. Just to forget about Lucy..They always become Emo when someone mentions her name._**

**_But after…6 years (- continuation ^.^)_**

* * *

**_(At Meryl's Place)(Lucy's P.O.V)_**

_*sigh* Its already been 6 years! I'm glad that Meryl trained me to get stronger! Well anyways I really need to leave this place now and go back to the guild...Hmmm…? What will the guild say If the saw me alive…? Nah! I don't want to think about! Well I can't believe Raven gonna join the guild! This is gonna be so awesome! Speaking of her, Raven became more mature this past few years..so it's a good thing that Meryl let her come with me..since she's already 18 yrs old. She's change a lot too.. She now has Long black hair but she always ponytail it, she mastered her dragon slayer magic, she now wears white high cut converse shoes and wears a blue long sleeve shirt and black ripped jeans..heh she change a lot huh..Come to think of it…did I change….? I said while looking at the mirror…*sweatdropped* yup I changed…alooot. When I was done looking at myself…I walked out of my room and go towards to Meryl who was currently sitting on the couch._

**"Oi Meryl…..i need to tell you something.."**

Meryl looked at me with tears running down her face... **"EHH?! W-why are you crying..?!"** I said looking a bit worried.

**"Its …about your right eye…I felt really guilty…and I forced you to master all of the 4 magic…and I didn't expect that this would happen…"** Meryl replied as she continued to sobbed.

**"Eh?** _***looking a bit confused*** **oh you mean my eye..don't worry Meryl-san you didn't force me its my choice anyway and you know how desperate I am to get stronger that's why you let me master my 4 magic right?"**_

**"Well yeah..but don't you think its weird that your (right)eye changes color?! You know like when you used DarkElixir it becomes black, Water Dragon Slayer Magic its light blue, Sleeping Magic its white a-and when you used Celestial Magic its yellow! I mean..and.. when you don't use any magic it doesn't go back to your Bright Honey-Brown Eyes! As the matter of fact its Red when you don't used magic!"** as she started worrying about me.

'Did she just say Bright Honey-Brown Eyes?' I thought

_***sweatdropped***_ **"don't worry about it Meryl! I think its awesome when my right eye changes color!"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yup! And don't you think its awesome walking outside with this eyes?!"** I replied back.

**"._. You seriously think that I let you go outside with that eye..? Your not going outside with that eye Lucy..some people are gonna start questioning you or people will force you to join them in an guild just because of that eye"** Meryl said as she cocked an eyebrow.

**"hmph. If you're to worried about me just because of this eye I will just hide it with my bangs!"**

Mery just sighed at me and said **"That wouldn't do Lucy! Even if you can hide it with your bangs It can still be seen! So here.. "** as she handed me an eye patch.

**"Eh? An eye patch? Ugh Fine…"** as I wear it. I sighed and asked… **"Hey Meryl…can I hide this eye patch with my bangs..?"**

**"Why? You don't like it..?"**

**"Well yeah…its just because it made me look like a pirate…so I'm asking you if I can hide it with my bangs"**

**"S-sure if that's what you want...so Lucy what do you need to tell me?"**

**"To tell you? Oh yeah! I'm leaving today….I'm going back to the guild."**

**" eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! You mean now?! I mean now …as in today?!"** she asked yelling.

_*sweatdropped*_ **"Y-yeah… why are you yelling?!"** I replied.

**"Ehhh! Why is have to be it today I don't want to be alone here!" T^T** she cried.

**"Eto stop crying!"**

**"Onee-chan what do you mean alone?"** Raven asked.

**"RAVEN! W-when did you get here?!"** I asked.

**"Just now" **Raven shrugged.

**"RAAAAAAAVVVVEEEEEEEENNNNN! Don't leave me!" **As Meryl ran to Raven and hugged her reeall tight.

_"What's wrong with you Onee-chan..?"_ as she tried to struggle from Meryl's grip.

What did she mean..by she doesn't want to be alone here… I thought. Oh yeah Raven's coming with me…to Fairy Tail.

**"Meryl-chan you really need to let your sister go...You really should be happy that she's going to be an awesome mage!"** I said trying to cheer up Meryl.

**"Mage? Alone? What do you mean..Lucy?"** Raven asked with a confused looked on her face.

"**Ahh Raven will be leaving now and you will became a Mage at Fairy Tail!" **As I looked at her happily.

**"Oh so that's why Onee-chan's crying…Don't worry Onee-chan even though I'm not here with you.. just remember that I'm always in your heart..." Raven said.** Hearing what Raven said it made Meryl cry more.

**"Now Now…we really get to pack are things"** I added.

**"Yeah Onee-chan..so please let me go.."** Raven said.

"Okay…." Meryl said as she let go of Raven.

**"We'll see you in a few minutes Meryl!" **As Me and Raven went back to our rooms.

**"Yeah…"** Meryl replied…

_***Few Minutes Later***_

Well Meryl will be going now! As I picked two black cloaks.

**"Okay Lucy! And Raven are you willingly to change your mind?" **Meryl asked her younger sister.

**"Nope"** Raven replied.

**"I see.._*walking away* _bye now have a safe trip!" **Meryl said as she started walking away with a gloomy aura around her.

Raven and I grinned and run to Meryl and hugged her.

**"Thanks for everything Meryl!"** As I hugged her tightly.

**"Yeah Thanks for Everything ONEE-CHAN!" **As Raven hugged her.

Meryl seemed to be surprised when we hugged her. She smirk and said **"Your Welcome Brats!"** as she rubbed our hair.

**"Stop messing with my hair"** Raven and I said in unison.

And after that we laughed.

**"Oyyy you two promise me that you will visit me or write letters on how you're doing!"** Meryl added as she started to laughed.

**"We promised!"** we replied.

**"And Lucy promise that you will take care of my younger sister OR ELSE!" **As she glared at me.

_***sweatdropped***_ **"okay okay I promise" **I said.

**"BTW, Lucy what's with the cloaks?" **As Raven shrugged.

**"So My guild would be shocked if they saw me alive!" **as I started to laugh.

_***sweatdropped*** _**"so that's why" **Raven and Meryl said.

**"Well bye-bye for now Meryl! Again thanks for everything!"** As I give her one last hug.

**"Yeah bye-bye for now Onee-chan! Thanks for everything! And again I will not let you down I will be a powerful mage!"** As Raven hugged her.

**"Okay Guys! Bye now!"** Meryl said cheerfully.

**"Well will be now leaving!" **as I opened the door.

**"Bye-Bye!"** as Meryl started to waved good bye.

_**(Time Skip! ) (At the train station)**_

**"So Lucy where are we going…?"** Raven asked

**"Here!"** As I pointed to the Map.

**"Oh at Magnolia that's pretty far away…it even takes 6 hours to get there.."**

**"I know…but anyways they are now boarding the train! Lets go Raven!"**

**"Yeah!" **Raven replied.

_**(hmm well since it takes 6 hours to get there at Magnolia Station..Let's go visit the guild!)**_

_**(Normal P.O.V) (At the guild)**_

**"It's already been 6 years since Lucy's death… I wonder if the guild already forgot about her…I should not mention her name or else the guild will became 'EMO' ...sometimes I wished Natsu never replaced Lucy…"**

* * *

_**~To be continued~**_

_**Hehehe I wonder who said that..? Erza? Mira? Natsu? Gray? Well I guess will never find out until the next chapter. I'm so mean for not continuing the story! But Just wait for the next chapter! Hope you liked it. Oh yeah I think this would be the last chapter that Meryl will be at..for the meantime! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Chit Chat

_**Hello Guys! Sorry for a very very late update but don't worry I already made 2 chapters so Chapter 10 is on the way. Thanks For the Reviews!**_

_**On With The Story!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**(Normal P.O.V) (At the guild)**_

_**"It's already been 6 years since Lucy's death… I wonder if the guild already forgot about her…I should not mention her name or else the guild will became 'EMO' ...sometimes I wished Natsu never replaced Lucy…"**_

_**(Well time to find out! :D)**_

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V) (At the guild)**_

**"Its already been 6 years since Lucy's death… I wonder if the guild already forgot about her… I should not mention her name or else the guild will became 'EMO'…..sometimes I wished Natsu never replaced Lucy…."**Mira thought as she walked to the request board.

_**(Well apparently it was Mira :D)**_

As usual the guild is noisy Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu fighting. Cana drinking (as usual), Elfman talking about being a Man. Erza eating her strawberry cake. Well anyways Erza got annoyed by the ruckus Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu are making so she stopped them.

**"STOP FIGHTING! WHAT WILL "LUCY" SAY IF SHE SAW YOU NOW!"** Erza yelled at the three. But apparently she made a mistake..the whole guild became silent….even Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu.

**"L-L-L-ucy…."** Natsu mumbled.

**"I'm sorry Natsu.."** Erza apologized.

**"Lucy's dead…Erza. So stopped…keep on mentioning her name when we fight..."** Natsu said as he walked out of the guild.

**"Natsu…"** Happy mumbled as he followed his partner.

They didn't really notice that Master was upstairs watching them.

**_*sigh*_ "They've always been like that whenever they hear Lucy's name…heh..they really need to move on.."** Master thought as he walked inside of his office.

**"Come on Erza…Let's look for Natsu.."** Gray said.

**"Ugh..yeah…how about Lisanna..?"** Erza asked.

**"Hm? Lisanna? She said she'll be helping Mira with her work"** Gray sighed.

**"Oh..I see..Let's go!" **Erza said as they exited the guild and began looking for Natsu and Happy.

_**(maybe this would be long chapter…well anyways lets check on Lucy)**_

_**(At the train)(Time skip: 3 hrs)(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

**"Its so boring!"** I whined.

**"Try reading a Book Lucy"** Raven said.

**"But I've already read all of my books! And I've read them to many times.."** I replied.

**"Ugh fine here's a magazine!"** as Raven handed me a magazine.

**"Sorcerer Weekly..? Where did you bought this Raven?"**

**"No need to ask! Just read it!" **

**"OK OK!"**

_***3 minutes later***_

**"I'm done reading it! Do you have more magazines?"** I asked Raven.

**"Nope"** as she continued reading her book.

**_*sigh*_ "Nevermind"** I replied.

**"BTW, Raven…you've changed a lot"**

**"Um..thanks. Well you've changed a lot too."** Raven replied.

**_*smirk*_ "Heh? What changed about me?" **

**_*sigh*_ "umm apparently everything.."**

**"eh! Come on tell me! What change?!"**

Raven looked at me with an annoyed look and said **"Since I've been living with you this past few years. I noticed that your hair grew longer and Your hair is still blonde but you have brown highlights..oh yeah your bangs grew a little bit longer to.**

**"Heh your only talking about my hair?"**

**"So you want me to talk about your clothes to?"** Raven replied.

**"Yup!"** I smiled.

**"Well then I think you like Gothic clothes since your favorite colors is Red, black, blue and white." **Raven responded as she started concentrating on her book again.

**"G-Goth-ic C-lothes?! How can you say that Raven?! I'm not that gothic!" **

**"Hm..? You know Lucy I'm judging you, by the clothes you usually wearing. Like now your wearing a red bra with a black blazer on, your wearing blue denim shorts , your wearing fish-net stockings and your wearing high-cut shoes. Now tell me…Is that not Gothic?**"

**"Hmph. You may have a point…"** I shrugged.

**"You know Lucy when I first met you. You wear colorful clothes but now your just wearing a dead gloomy color around you."**

**"I know, maybe I just got to serious at training and always aiming to be stronger and that I forgot that I'm also changing..and I didn't get to have fun this past years. I always trained and trained until I become stronger. But know that I'm stronger..I don't know what to do…" **

**"That explains the bandages all over your body"** Raven smirked.

**"Hmph! I only got a few bandages you know"** I replied.

**"You have bandages on both of your arms, your right elbow, your right ankle, your left knee, and you even have band-aid on your left cheek."**

**_*sigh*_ "it can be helped I'll never thought that I like putting myself in pain.." **

**"No Comment. Well anyways nice eye patch."**

**"Thanks… Oh..look Raven were almost at Magnolia City!"** I smiled.

**"Yay." **She replied.

**"What's with the cold shoulder?"** I muttered.

**"What's with the happy mood?"**

**"I asked first!"**

**"Look Lucy..I'm not giving you a cold shoulder. I'm just not that excited to get there at Magnolia City. Unlike you. What are you so psyched about Lucy? I thought you hate Fairy Tail."**

**"I don't hate Fairy Tail I'm just mad at those three."**

**"Three? Oh you mean the three mages that came looking for you six years ago?"**

**"Yeah and I'm excited because I can't wait to see my guild faces when they saw me alive."**

**"That's kinda mean Lucy. Well are you really sure that your gonna kick their asses when come back?"** Raven asked.

**"Not sure. And wait how did you know that? I didn't tell anybody that!"**

**"Oh its Onee-chan's fault. When she first met you she kept reading your mind until you met me. She said that kept on repeating the words "I'm so gonna kick their asses when I come back." **Raven grinned.

**"When did Meryl told you that?!"**

**"Umm 6 hours and 30 minutes ago. Meaning before we left the house."**

**_*sigh*_ "well now you know, And again I'm not sure about kicking their asses when I come back. Well I don't just wanna tell them that I mastered 2 kinds of lost magic and that I'm a Water Dragon Slayer." **

**"Oh so your planning to lie to them?"** Raven grinned.

**"ehehe..yup. They already know that I am a Celestial Mage. So I'm gonna keep it that way." **I smirked.

**"What about if they found out about the 3 magic thingy..?"**

**"If they find out..? Well that's fine with me. It gets more interesting that way"**

**"Oh Well Lucy..I just want you to know that I'm doing the same thing"** Raven smiled.

**"Heh?!" **

**"Lucy can you blame me?! Besides I'm not sure if they are trustworthy. And if they keep on asking me what's my magic is I would just say that they are not trustworthy enough to know what magic I'm using."**

**"Wow I never know that Miss Shadowlight is such a sly." **I smirked.

**"Same to you Miss Heartfilia."** Raven grinned.

And after that they laughed so hard. When they stopped laughing they didn't notice that they were already at Magnolia Train Station.

**"Come on Raven…were already here!" **

**"Uhhh yeah let's go. Lucy shall we really wear a cloaks?** Raven asked.

**"Yup..and I know a lot of people here in Magnolia..if they saw me..I'm so busted!" **

**"Okay"** Raven said as she wear the cloaks.

After that Lucy and Raven left the Train Station and they headed to Fairy Tail. While they were walking they were silent..they did not want to talk..so they won't get any attention to people. And before they knew it they were in front of the guild.

**"Wow Lucy…your guild is huge.."** Raven said while looking around.

**"Oh come on Raven don't look around. Okay since they cannot see our faces…can you do the talking?"** I asked.

**"Talking? Okay fine. But it is okay to just barged in there."** Raven replied.

***smirk* "Yup" **I said to Raven as I opened two large doors.

* * *

_**Sorry Guys Chapter 10 is on the way.**_


	10. Chapter 10: NewComers

_**Here you Go Guys! This is Chapter 10! :D Hope you like it.**_

_**I'm sorry guys if I keep my stories on cliffhanger! Does it really bothers you? Ahaaha well anyways ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Wow Lucy…your guild is huge.."** Raven said while looking around._

_**"Oh come on Raven don't look around. Okay since they cannot see our faces…can you do the talking?"** I asked._

_**"Talking? Okay fine. But it is okay to just barged in there."** Raven replied._

_***smirk* "Yup" **I said to Raven as I opened two large doors._

* * *

_**(Lets Go to Normal P.O.V)**_

When they opened the doors. A large crowd of people was staring at the two when they came inside.

**"My My Do you need something?"** A white haired mage asked.

**"Yeah. Where is the master's office?"** Raven asked simply.

**"Its Upstairs"** she replied didn't bothered asking why they are looking for the Master.

**"Thank You"** Raven said.

As they walked upstairs. They heard the guild whispering or murmuring to each other. When they were at the front door of the Master office. Lucy knocked and entered the room.

_**(At the Master's office)**_

**"Hello. Do you want to joined the guild?"** Master asked as he looked at the two girls.

**"Yes. We would like to join the guild."** Raven replied.

**"Well then please take a sit"** Master said.

**"Ok."** Raven said as they sit downed.

**"I am Master Makarov. You can call me Gramps, Master, or Old Man. Before you joined the guild would you mind removing your hoodies so I can see your faces.**" Master asked.

**"I'm sorry Master but we would like to introduce ourselves in front of the whole guild"** Raven said.

**"I see, Lets go outside and introduce yourselves "** Master said as he stand up from his seat.

**"Wait Master before we introduced ourselves I would like to ask you a bunch of questions regarding the guild"** Raven said.

**"Okay"** Master replied.

**"First, who was the first master at Fairy Tail? Are the people here trustworthy? Are you one of the Ten Wizard Saints? Are you against the Council? Who is the strongest mage in the guild? Who are the strongest team in the guild?"** Raven keep on asking questions.

**_*sweatdropped*_ "Calm down I'll answer all of your questions"** Master said but Raven keep on asking questions.

Lucy can't help it but smirk when she heard the question 'Who are the strongest team in the guild?' "Heh..the strongest team in Fairy Tail huh? Lets have some fun. Lucy thought.

While Raven kept on asking questions. Meanwhile outside the Master's office.

**"Hey Mira! Who was those two girls?"** Cana asked.

**"I don't know. They just looked for Master."** Mira replied.

**"Maybe they are from the council…they were wearing cloaks.." **Macao guessed.

**"You may have a point."** Wakaba said.

**"Well anyways its so boring when the others are not around"** Cana whined.

**"Well Juvia, Nab, Max, Alzack, Bisca, Wendy, Vijeeter, Laki and Team Raijinshu are now on a mission. And Erza and Gray are looking for Natsu. "** Levy said joining the conversation.

**"Heh…Wendy has gone on a mission alone..? *hiccup* she's so brave..*hiccup*"**Cana shrugged.

**"Well she's grown up now. So Lisanna let her gone on a mission"** Levy replied.

**"I can't believe Nab went on a mission"** Macao added.

**"Eventually he'll come back without the reward."** Wakaba laughed.

Meanwhile….at the Master's office…

**"Soo..Mavis Vermillion is the First Master and the founder of Fairy Tail..?"** Raven asked.

**"Yes. So do you like to introduce yourselves now?"** Master replied.

**"Yes..I'm sorry for asking you a lot of questions."** Raven said.

**"Its okay. Now Come follow me."** Master chuckled as he exited his office .

**"Lets go Lucy."** Raven said as she looked at Lucy.

**"Ugh yeah.."** Lucy said as they followed Master.

Master tooked a deep breath and yelled **"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS! OUR NEWCOMERS WILL INTRODUCE THEMSELVES NOW. SO DON'T BE RUDE!"**

All the guild became silent and looked at the Newcomers and patiently waited for them to introduce theirselves.

**"Huh.. so they are newcomers.."** Mira thought.

**"Now..you may introduce yourselves"** Master said as she looked at the two girls.

**"Understood" **Raven replied.

**"Wow..she's so Formal and polite.."** Levy muttered.

**"I am Raven Shadowlight. I am 18 years old. My magic will remained a mystery."** As Raven flung her hoodie so they can see her face.

**"Kawaiiii~!"** The boys blushed as they see Raven's face.

**"Raven…? I think I've heard that name before…."** Mira thought.

**"Now now..Raven…why won't you tell us your magic..?"** Master asked.

**"Because Master I didn't met everyone' yet ..so I don't think if I can trust them"** Raven replied.

**"I see. Now you! Please introduce yourself."** Master said pointing a finger at Lucy.

Lucy just grinned and said **"Heeh…Master you don't know me?"**

**"No, I don't know you."** Master replied.

**"Hm? Are you sure? Master?"** Lucy said in a teasing matter.

**_*getting annoyed*_ "Again, I don't know who you are..now please introduced yourself."** Master murmured.

**"Heh…Fine I'll introduced myself. But you know Master it kind of hurts that you don't remember me." As she lifted her hoodie and said "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 25 years old and my magic is Celestial Magic"** Lucy said as she smirked.

**"LUCY?!"** The whole guild yelled.

**"Lucy your alive?!"** Master said as tears formed in his eyes. Most of the boys jaw-dropped and the girls cried so hard. All of them gathered around Lucy and kept on asking questions.

**"How..Wha –"** Master said.

**"Master…calm down. I can explain"** Lucy sighed.

**"But Lucy Natsu, Erza, Gr –"** Levy was about to say the names of the three mages who said that Lucy is dead but was cut off.

**"Levy, please don't mentioned their names..it'll just ticked me off"** Lucy shrugged.

Everyone turned silent but Levy still spoked.

**"Umm..they are the one who tell us that you were dead.."** Levy said.

**"I know. That's why I came back to explain it to you guys"** Lucy sighed.

_***bam***_

**"YO! Guys were back!"** Natsu said as two more people were standing beside him and one blue exceed floating beside him.

**"Mira were going on a Mission! Give us one that has a large reward"** Erza said as she looked at the white-haired mage.

**"Aye!"** said Happy.

The whole guild started glaring at the 3 mages who just entered.

**_*sweatdropped*_ "Oy Oy why are you guys staring at us..?"** Gray asked.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger.. Again! Hahaha I'm so sorry guys. But don't worry Chapter 11 is on the way! Hope you like this Chapter! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Afraid

_**What's Up Guys! Here's Chapter 11! Hope You like it~!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**"**_**YO! Guys were back!" Natsu said as two more people were standing beside him and one blue exceed floating beside him.**_

**"**_**Mira were going on a Mission! Give us one that has a huge amount of award" Erza said as she looked at the white-haired mage.**_

**"**_**Aye!" said Happy.**_

_**The whole guild that has currently gathered around Lucy. Was now looking back at the three mages and started glaring at them.**_

_***sweatdropped* "Oy Oy why are you guys staring at us..?" Gray asked.**_

* * *

**(Normal P.O.V)**

***sweatdropped* "Oy Oy why are you guys staring at us…?"** Gray asked.

**"Because you lied to us!"** Macao yelled at the three.

**"Lied about what?!"** Natsu stuttered.

**"Lied about Lucy being dead!"** Mira replied.

**"WHAT ARE YOU TAL – " **Natsu was about to say something but was cut off.

**"Mira what do you mean about LUCY being alived?! She's DEAD! D-E-A-D DEAD!"** Erza exclaimed.

**"Then why is Lucy..here?!"** Levy shouted as she pointed out where Lucy and Raven was standing.

**"Levy are YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"** What are you pointing at?! Lucy's Dead okay!" Gray added.

**"Huh?"** Suddenly the mages noticed that Lucy and Raven were gone. **"EEK! Lucy?! Where are you?!"** Levy yelled.

And after that ..the mages started to looked for Lucy and Raven. Except for Team Natsu.

**"Lisanna..are you guys crazy? Lucy's dead!"** Natsu asked.

**"Sorry Natsu…but Lucy's really alive…she just joined fairy tail again.*sigh* Excuse me Natsu..I'm gonna look for Lucy.."** Lisanna said.

The 3 mages and the exceed face palmed. As they saw the mages looking for Lucy and even Master was looking for her. They think that there was a wizard who was controlling them and made them think that Lucy's alive.

**"Why is Gajeel looking for her..?"** Natsu asked.

**"Maybe he ate a bad fish."** Happy replied.

**"Come on guys, Take this seriously. Why are they suddenly looking for Lucy.? They know that Lucy died 6 years ago."** Erza said.

**"Even the Master is looking for her"** Gray mumbled.

**"Let's go stop them"** Natsu argued.

**"No. Let them be. Tomorrow they'll forgot that all of this ever happen. Besides there must be a wizard controlling them."** Erza said.

_**(They have no idea. Well anyways Lets go to Raven and Lucy)**_

**"Lucy! Why did you have to dragged me here? Aren't we supposed to be back at the guild and explaining to them why are you alive..?"** Raven asked Lucy.

**"Heh? Its boring in there! And besides Team Natsu is there to entertain them! And I really want to show you around town!"** Lucy smiled.

**"Huh? Fine…but after you touring me around we'll go back to guild!"** Raven said.

**"Okay!"** Lucy giggled as she showed Raven some popular places around town. And then it hit her.

**"Damn!"** Lucy muttered.

**"What's the matter Lucy?"** Raven asked curiously.

**"I forgot to pay this month's rent!"** Lucy whined.

**"Rent? You mean..you live in a apartment?"** Raven asked.

"Yup! Come on!" As Lucy dragged Raven (again).

_*15 minutes later*_ They were in front of Lucy's apartment.

**"Come on Let's go inside!"**

**"Okay whatever you say"**

When they went inside…they saw a fat Lady standing in the stairs.

**"I heard you were alive and rejoined your guild"** Landlady said.

**"Yup. So.. about this month's rent ?"** Lucy exclaimed.

**"Miss Lucy, Apparently you don't need to pay your rent now. Because your team visited here when they come from a mission. And always paying your rent."** Landlady sighed.

**"My team? You mean a Pink-haired dragon slayer, stripper, armor girl, a blue cat and a Take-over girl?"** Lucy asked.

**"Lucy..that's some mean names.."** Raven sweat dropped.

**"If you say it that way. Yes. They pay your month's rent every time they come back from a mission"** Landlady said.

**"So you let them in my room?"** Lucy asked.

**"Nope"** Landlady reply.

**"Ugh..good. Its really nice to be home!"** Lucy chuckled.

**_*sigh*_ "Welcome home, Miss Lucy. And may I say you've changed a lot."** Landlady smiled.

**"Thanks! I'm going to my room now! Come On Raven!"** Lucy excited hopped to the first floor and entered her room.

**"Wow..Lucy your room is so girlish."** Raven said as she looked around.

**"Girlish? What makes you said that?"** Lucy asked.

**"Well mostly all of your furniture is PINK. And I didn't thought that you liked pink because of you're your wearing right now"** Raven teased.

**"Fine. I'm gonna change my furniture into red, black and blue!"** Lucy grinned.

**"NO!"** Raven yelled.

**"Heh why?"**

**"Its because I like…"**

**"you like?"**

**"I like PINK! OKAY!"** Raven blushed.

**"You like pink? Pfft.."** Lucy said until she burst out laughing.

**"Its not funny Lucy!"** Raven said.

**"Hahahaha! Sorry Raven..I'm so sorry! Hahaha! I never thought you like pink!"** Lucy laughed.

**"Hmph! Says the one who's Furniture is pink!"** Raven muttered.

**"Hey."** Lucy said as she put a fist in Raven's head.

**"Hey Lucy..Let's go back to the guild."** Raven said.

**"Huh? But its getting dark Raven. Can we just go to the guild tomorrow?"**

**"Come on Lucy! We agreed that after you show me around. Were going back to the guild"** Raven whined.

**"Fine..I think team Natsu already left the guild."** Lucy said in relief.

**"You really hate them do you?"**

**"No. I don't hate them."**

**"Really?"**

**"Ugh can we stop talking about them? I'm getting ticked."**

**_*sigh*_ "Whatever."** Raven said as she left the room.

**"Oyy Raven wait for me!"** Lucy said as she locked the door and chased Raven.

**"Hey Lucy…"**

**"What Is it Raven..?"**

**"Why are you still wearing your cloak?"**

**"So if we run to Team Natsu they wouldn't suspect that it was me."**

**"Okay Lucy. This is quite bothering me..are you afraid of them or something?"**

**"I'm not afraid of them. I just don't want to see their faces."**

**"Ugh..Fine."** Raven replied.

Moments later they were in front of the guild.

**"Come on Lucy. Lets go inside."** Raven said.

**"Just a minute. I'll just wear my hoodie…"** Lucy said.

**"Ugh Fine"** Raven whined.

**"Done..Lets go!"** Lucy said.

Lucy was about to open the door but she heard Natsu's voice and she froze.

**"Lucy..? Come on open the door."** Raven said.

**"No….why are they still here…?"** Lucy muttered.

**"You mean Team Natsu..?"** Raven asked Lucy with a concern voice.

**"Yeah…Can we just go back tomorrow..?"** Lucy asked.

**"Come on Lucy! Are you afraid of them?!"**

**"I'M NOT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM RIGHT NOW!"**

**"Lucy…if you don't want to see them. Its fine with me but that's not gonna stop me for going inside. Lucy if you want to go home then go."** Raven said.

Lucy didn't speak. Instead she let Raven go inside. And walked away…

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

**_*sigh*_ what's wrong with me? Am I really afraid of them..? Or just really don't want too see their faces.**

**Ugh! I'm so mad! I think I wanna punch somebody! *sigh* I still can't leave Raven in their alone so maybe I'll just wait outside the guild..until she go out.**

After that Lucy got back to the guild and waited for Raven.

_**(At the Guild)****(Normal P.O.V)**_

Raven went inside after Lucy left. Nobody notices her opened the door. Raven walked to Mira who was sitting in a stool near the bar.

**"Hi Mira I'm back."** Raven smiled.

**"Raven! "You're back! Where's Lucy?!** Mira asked.

**"Umm she gon – " Raven was about to replied but was cut off.**

**"Raven! Where's Lu-chan?!"** Levy mumbled.

**"Raven..?"** Natsu muttered as she looked at the ponytailed girl who was talking to Mira and Levy.

**RAVEN! WHERE'S LUCY?!** Master yelled.

**"Where's bunny girl?"** Gajeel asked.

**"Where's Lucy..? *hiccup*"**Cana exclaimed.

**"Wait..I'll answer your questions!"**

**"QUIET DOWN!"** Erza ordered.

Everyone turned silent..when Erza yelled.

**"Back away from her."** Erza commanded as the mages backed away from Raven.

Raven noticed that the three mages were standing right in front of her. Raven was about to speak but Gray spoke.

**"What are you doing here Raven?"** Gray asked with a serious look in his face.

**"You know her..?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Yeah…she's the one who told us that Lucy is dead."** Natsu mumbled.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Raven.

**"Its true that I was the one who told you that Lucy's dead..but I lied..."** Raven frowned.

The mages of the guild was shocked even Erza, Gray and Natsu was shocked.

**"Y-you….made us cry so hard…and it was all a lie…"** Natsu said as he lowered his head.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Raven by her shirt and making her hard to breath.

**"Natsu calm down!"** Erza tried.

**"NATSU! Let her go!"** Gray yelled.

**"YOU MADE US CRIED SO HARD! NOW YOUR SAYING THAT YOU LIED TO US!"** Natsu gripped Raven's shirt tightly making her harder to breathe.

**"I'm sorry N-natsu.."** Raven muttered.

**"Let Her Go Natsu."** Lucy said as she lifted her hoodie.

**"L-lucy…"** Natsu mumbled.

**"I said Let her go."** Lucy said in a serious tone.

Natsu let go of Raven and then Raven run towards Lucy.

**"Raven are you alright..?"** Lucy asked.

**"Y-yeah.."** Raven replied.

Lucy glared at the three mages and said** "Hurt her again and Your DEAD."**

Everyone turned silent.

**_*sigh*_ "Lets go home Raven.."** Lucy said.

**"But Lucy.."** Raven tried to argue.

**"I said were going home."** Lucy muttered.

Raven didn't say anything after that but instead.. followed her.

**"Lucy! At least tell us why are you alive? We thought you were dead Lucy. We were worried about you! So please tell us everything that happened! Before you leave!" **Mira cried.

* * *

_**Fufu . What happened next..? Hope you like it guys. Sorry if there's wrong grammars there. Well anyways i guess i won't update for a little while because tomorrow we have school so i try to update soon. Review please! XD**_


	12. Chapter 12: And Then This Happen

**_Sup' Guys! I'm really sorry if I update really really late! Starting from now maybe I will update at weekends! Well anyways On with the story! :D_ **

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_***sigh* "Lets go home Raven.."** Lucy said._

_**"But Lucy.."** Raven tried to argue._

_**"I said were going home."** Lucy muttered._

_Raven didn't say anything after that but instead.. followed her._

_**"Lucy! At least tell us why are you alive? We thought you were dead Lucy. We were worried about you! So please tell us everything that happened! Before you leave!"**Mira cried._

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Lucy looked at Mira and said** "Fine….Listen Up"**

**"I'm sorry. When I saw Natsu six years ago at Castelia City…I panicked. I thought Master would keep the secret for a really LONG time but apparently he can't keep his mouth shut."** Lucy said while looking at the Master.** "When I saw Natsu, me and Raven hurriedly gone home and plan something. My plan was to tell you guys that I died because of mission in fighting a monster and I also planned to give you my old clothes and a letter to believe Raven and Meryl. I was hiding at Meryl's room, when you three are there. I'm sorry…"** Lucy said as she lowered her head.

**"L-lucy…."** Mira muttered.

**"Why did you have to lie to us Lucy…?"** Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't answer. But Natsu didn't keep quiet instead his voice gets louder in every question.

**"WHY?!"**

**"WE JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY!"**

**"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIDE?!"**

**"WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?!"** Natsu yelled.

That question went over and over again in Lucy's head. Lucy kept silent after that question. But she clenched her fist and replied.

**"Y-you don't know….what you did to me…? WHAT YOU DID TO ME?! How can you forget about what you did to me?! That's MAINLY THE REASON WHY ALL OF THIS HAPPEN! And now you ask me what you did to me?! You know WHAT?! I've had it! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOUR MISTAKES! You know what you did to me?! YOU MADE ME FEEL WEAK! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?! THE REASON WHY I WANT TO JOIN THIS GUILD BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT CAN MAKE ME STRONGER, IT CAN MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M IN A FAMILY AGAIN but NO! Its WORSE!" **Lucy stormed out of the guild after what she said.

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray froze as Lucy after Lucy said that.

**"Bye –bye now.."** Raven added as she chased after Lucy.

**"Team Natsu.. be at my office tomorrow, including you Lisanna.."** Master face palmed as he walked back to his office.

After what Lucy left some of the members gone home.

**_(Lets check on Lucy & Raven)_**

**"Lucy..are you alright?"** Raven asked.

**"Yeah…"** Lucy muttered.

**"Are you really that mad at them..?"**

**"Lets not talked about them please…? Anyways what do you want to do tomorrow?"** Lucy smiled.

**"Okay. How about we just chill at the guild tomorrow?" **Raven replied.

**"Sure! Now lets go home." **Lucy said.

**"Okay!"** Raven said.

**_*The Next Day*_**

**_(At the guild – Normal P.O.V)_**

**"Lu-chan~"** Levy said.

**"Ah. Levy-chan do you need something..?"** Lucy asked.

**"Eto….Natsu's team are at the master office…"** Levy said.

**"So?"** Lucy shrugged.

**"Apparently the Master is waiting for you..in his office"** Levy asked.

**"Why?"** Lucy asked.

**"I actually don't know Lu-chan.."**Levy said as she scratch her head.

**"Okay..if Raven was looking for me….tell her that I'm in the Master's office okay?"** Lucy said.

**"Ugh…sure Lu-Chan!"** Levy smiled.

_**-At the Master's Office-**_

_*knock knock*_

**"Come in"** Master said politely.

**"Master? Do you need something from me?"** Lucy asked.

**"I'll tell you , but first remove your hoody"** Master said.

**"Fine"** Lucy said as she removed her hoody.

**"Now...first why are you guys fighting? Hm? Natsu's team? Lucy?"** Master sighed.

**"…."**

**"…."**

**"If you don't answer me, I'll do something about it."** Master mumbled.

**"Master! I think its my fault why Lucy and Natsu's team are fighting!"** Lisanna said.

**"hm?"** Master cocked an eyebrow.

**"its my fault! Natsu wanted me on his team so she kicked Lucy out if the team."** Lisanna added.

**"hmm. I see. Lisanna, do you mind if Lucy substitute with you? So they can stop fighting."**Master smirked.

**"But Master – "** Erza was about to say something but was cut off.

**"No Buts! This is for the best."**

**"But Master – "**

**"I said no buts! Now Lucy you can go back to your old team now but your just a substitute"** Master said.

**"No."** Lucy shrugged.

**"what?"** Master asked.

**"Master.. I refused to go back to my old team. I don't feel like going on missions with them. And Master i already have a team. So Lisanna can go back to Natsu's team. I don't like to be with people who make me feel weak. I hope you understand my wishes master."** Lucy said as she putted her hoody on and exited the Master's office.

**"She suddenly changes her mood when it comes to your team, Natsu. When she was new here..she always smile..but now she's a cold heartless girl. What am I gonna do to her?"** Master sighed.

**"Gray try to get close to Lucy. Erza try to get close to Raven to find more information about her. And Natsu & Lisanna do nothing. Any questions?"** Master asked.

**"Why do I have to get close to Lucy?"** Gray replied.

**"I know Lucy's mad at you guys, but you could at least say sorry to her."** Master said.

**"Okay Master"** Erza said.

**"Master why can't we do something..?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Because Gray and Erza will take care of all the things"** Master smiled.

**"I see"** Lisanna muttered.

**"You may leave. And Gray and Erza try to get close to them now"** Master said.

**"Okay Master"** They all replied.

**_(Fufufu. 1st Lets go to Gray & Lucy where he try to get close to Lucy~. Well this would be fun. ,)_**

**"Lucy. Its hard to make friends here…the boys is always flirty towards me."** Raven sighed.

**"Don't worry you'll have some friends soon. Come on lets have a drink."** Lucy smiled.

***Sigh* "sure."** Raven said.

**"Ara Ara what drink do you want Lucy? Raven?"** Mira asked.

**"Apple Juice Please."** Lucy said as she sat on the stool next to the bar.

**"Cold Water"** Raven replied as she sat down.

**"Coming right up!"** Mira smiled.

**"Do you want to have your guild mark now?"** Lucy asked.

**"Yeah sure"** Raven smiled.

**"Here you go!"** Mira smiled as she handed the drinks.

**"Thanks Mira."** Raven said.

**"Thank You. BTW, Mira can we have our guild mark now?"** Lucy asked.

**"Ugh. Sure!"** Mira said as she get the stamp.

**"What color do you want Raven?"** Mira asked.

**"ummm..Black please.. on my left shoulder."** Raven smiled.

**"Okay!"** Mira said as she started stamping the mark on Raven's Shoulder.

**"So Lucy. What color do you like?"** Mira asked.

**"Black please at my Right shoulder."** Lucy answered.

**"Okay."** Mira nodded.

**"Hmmm..done! Do you need something else?"** Mira asked.

**"Nothing Really.. Thanks."** Lucy said.

**"Yo Lucy!"** Gray grinned.

**"What do you need Gray?"** Lucy asked.

**"Nothing really."** Gray sighed as he sat down next to Lucy.

**"okay."** Lucy shrugged while drinking her juice.

_**~awkward silence~**_

**"Gray! I heard that Juvia is in town right now."** Wakaba added.

**"WHAT?!"** Gray screamed as he run towards Wakaba.

**"Yeah she's on the way to the guild right about now!**" Macao smirked.

**"Shit! I should have gone to a mission!"** Gray clenched his fist.

**"Why? What's wrong with Juvia?"** Lucy joined the conversation.

**"Because Juvia has been gone for a week and –** Macao said but was cut off.

**"OYY! GUYS! Juvia is here!"** Max yelled.

**"Shit! Lucy_ KISSED _ME!"** Gray yelled. _**( - well that was suprising ^.^)**_

**"What?! Why?!"** Lucy asked.

**"Just trust me!"** Gray replied as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders so she can't move.

**"Gray! Let go of me! I can't –"** Lucy said but was cut off by Gray who was kissing her.

**"Juvia has come back from a mission! Where is Gray-sama?"** Juvia asked.

**But nobody answered. Because everyone was looking at Gray kissing somebody that Juvia doesn't know was Lucy.**

* * *

_**Don't worry guys! There's no romance here…maybe. Just wait for the next chapter! The reason why Gray kissed her is a secret and its on the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Infirmary

_**Heyy Guyysss! I don't want to keep you guys waiting soooo here's chapter 13! ;) hope you like it!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"OYY! GUYS! Juvia is here!"** Max yelled._

_**"Shit! Lucy KISSED ME!"** Gray yelled._

_**"What?! Why?!"** Lucy asked._

_**"Just trust me!"** Gray replied as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders so she can't move._

_**"Gray! Let go of me! I can't –"** Lucy said but was cut off by Gray who was kissing her._

_**"Juvia has come back from a mission! Where is Gray-sama?"** Juvia asked._

_**But nobody answered. Because everyone was looking at Gray kissing somebody that Juvia doesn't know was Lucy.**_

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

The whole guild watch the two kissed. Most of the boys jaw-dropped and the girls just blushed except for the heartbroken Juvia.

**"Gray! I told you to get close to her, not that close!"** Master yelled as he witnessed the two kissed.

**"Gray..you BAKA."** Natsu muttered as he clenched his fist.

The two stopped kissing. Instead of saying anything, the two just lowered their head, realizing that they just kissed.

**"Lucy…."**Gray muttered.

**"Gray…..you – "**

**"WATER LOCKED!"** Juvia screeched. **_(Water Lock: Juvia used it in the fight between the Fairy Tail and the phantom Lord. Its like a bubble and it has no oxygen inside)_**

**"JUVIA! STOPPED IT!"** Gray yelled.

Juvia ignored him as tears started to form at the end of her eyes. **"Who are you?! Why are you kissing Gray-sama?!"**

**_*smirked*_ "They don't know that I'm a Water Dragon Slayer…I can breathe underwater. Maybe I'll just pretend that I can't breathe …."** Lucy thought.

**"Juvia! Stopped it! Lucy's gonna drown!"** Natsu yelled as he try to stopped Juvia

**"STOP IT JUVIA!"** Master screamed.

**"Lucy's DEAD! SO STOP MENTIONING HER!"** Juvia shouted.

**"Lucy's a water dragon slayer..I believe that she can breathe underwater…maybe she's just acting..."** Raven thought.

**"Gray! Please stop her!"** Raven exclaimed.

**"Juvia stop! That's it I'm gonna freeze the water!"** Gray screamed.

**"Damn…if Gray freeze the water..i'll be seriously injured…"** Lucy thought.

**"Ice Make: FREEZE!"** Gray yelled.

After Gray froze the bubble, Juvia stumbled down and the frozen bubble broke when it fell to the ground revealing a very injured Lucy.

**"LUCY!"** Gray yelled as he held Lucy in his arms.

Looking at the unconscious Lucy. Mira and Levy ran up to Gray, to check on Lucy.

**"Lucy!"** The three said in unison. (Mira and Levy)

**"Gray.."** Mira muttered.

Gray was too shocked to say a word.

**"Juvia..are you okay?"** Natsu asked as he helped Juvia stand up.

**"Yeah….Why do you keep saying that Lucy's alive?"** Juvia asked.

**"We'll explain later.."** Lisanna answered.

**"Lucy! Is she alright?!"** Raven exclaimed as she saw the injured Lucy.

**"She has minor injuries no need to worry about..."** Mira sighed in relief.

**"I'l bring her to the Guild's Infirmary!"** Gray mumbled as he carried Lucy bridal-style.

**"No! I'll bring her!"** Natsu argued.

**"I just said I'll bring her Hot Head!"** Gray snapped back.

**"Hmph. You two! Stop Fighting! Gray bring Lucy to the infirmary fast!"** Erza ordered.

**"Got it."** Gray replied.

**"Hmph."** Natsu shrugged.

**"Shit…..I kissed her and seriously injured her. I'm so dumb!"** Gray thought as he ran to the infirmary.

**"I'm going with them!"** Raven said.

**"Raven no. Let them be, they got a lot of things to talked about."** Mira smiled.

**"But Mira! Gray doesn't know how to heal Lucy!"** Raven argued.

**"Don't worry. Gray can heal her …he can bandage her. Besides you need to introduce yourself to Juvia and explain to her how Lucy is alive"** Mira giggled.

**"Fine…"**Raven shrugged.

And after that Raven introduced herself to Juvia and explained everything that happens...except the kissing part. While the guild are busy drinking, talking, fighting, and ranting about being a man, Gray has trouble in the infirmary.

_**(Gray's P.O.V)**_

**"Shit! Shit! Where's the bandages?!"**

**"…Gray….you…baka…."** Lucy said in her sleep.

**"..I'm sorry Lucy…." **

**"hmph…she looks cute when she sleeps.."**

**"oh..there's the bandages.."** I said as I spotted a pack of bandages…near the bed.

**"Now how do I do this…where is she's injuries…? Hmm one at the right leg….two cuts between the shoulders and one big bruise at the left side of her stomach…..This is gonna be hard…"** I whispered to myself.

When Gray started to bandage Lucy up. He had a hard time..because Lucy kept moving. When he's done…he watched Lucy sleep but he ended up sleeping like Lucy.

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

***click*** the door opened as the master and two mages checked on the two..

**"heh….they fell asleep"** Mira giggled.

**"hmm…it seems Gray had a hard time bandaging Lucy up, and he ended up getting tired and fell asleep"** Raven said.

**"Lets just leave them"** Master insisted.

**"Okay Master"** The two mages replied.

**_-Outside the Infirmary all the girls gathered around Mira-_**

**"Kyaaaa! Gray and Lucy look cute! I should take pictures!"** Mira screeched.

**"Heh? What happen Mira?"** Erza asked the giggling mage.

**"Well as you see Lucy and Gray are sleeping together!"** Mira said.

**"Whaaaat?! Gray-sama s-sleeping with Lucy in one bed?!"** Juvia asked.

**"Oh no..they weren't sleeping in one bed..its just Gray was sleeping beside her..but not in a bed"** Mira smiled.

**"But still!"** Juvia whined.

**"Aren't they adorable Raven?"** Mira asked.

**"Yeah. Adorably Dumb."** Raven replied.

**"Don't be so cold Raven.."** Levy sweat dropped.

**"Hm. It seems that Gray and Lucy would make a good couple.."** Erza said.

**"I know! They really can be a good couple!"** Lisanna giggled.

**"We should set them up on a date!"** Mira suggested.

**"I don't think that would make a good idea…Lucy is.. *sigh*...complicated"** Raven sweat dropped.

**"Aw come on! I like the two! They are perfect for each other!"** Levy smiled.

**"But I like Gray-sama!"** Juvia whined.

**"Aw come on Juvia! You'll find someone as good as Gray!"** Mira giggled.

The girls keep talking about Gray and Lucy..they didn't know that they are getting on the last nerves of Natsu. Happy noticed Natsu clenching his fist.

**"Natsu…." Happy muttered as he look at his partner.**

Natsu has had it so he punched the wall and exited the guild.

**"What's his problem..?"** Erza asked.

**"It seems like Natsu's jealoooouuss"** Mira giggled.

**"He's not jealous. Were just kept on talking about Lucy and Gray that were getting on his last nerves"** Raven said.

**"Raven how did you know that?"** Happy asked.

**"It's a secret"** Raven replied. **"Maybe I should tell lucy that i can read minds too..like Meryl-nee. Well I'm glad that she taught me anyway.."**Raven thought.

**"Hmm…it seems like Raven used magic back there but what is it..?"** Erza thought.

**"Hello Erza?"** Levy asked waving her hand at Erza staring.

**"Uhh…sorry..I'm just gonna get some fresh air"** Erza said.

**"Okay. Bye"** All the girls replied.

**"Is Natsu really jealous?"** Lisanna thought.

**"Hello Earthland to Lisanna?"** Levy sighed as she wave her hand in front of Lisanna's face.

**"Umm..sorry..I'll just check on Natsu. Come on Happy!"** Lisanna mumbled.

**"Aye!"** Happy replied.

**"Levy-chan~..Let's go on a mission!"** Jet and Droy said.

**"Uhh sure….wanna come with us Juvia?"** Levy asked.

**"Sure.. Bye Raven! Mira!" **Juvia replied.

**"Bye."** Raven said.

**"Have a safe trip!"** Mira smiled.

**"Mira can I have some apple juice?"** Raven asked.

**"Sure!"**Mira giggled.

_**-Back at the infirmary-**_

**"uhhh..my head hurts...hm? Gray?"** Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger!~ **_

_**Guys.. Again There's no romance here okay? Well anyways what will happen next? Hope you guys like it! And sorry if its confusing or has wrong grammars , I just hurriedly write it.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Note: I will update my stories every weekends, because of "School." (We have SCHOOL TOMORROW T^T. I'm really sorry. You have to wait for the next Chapter)**_

_**Bye :)))**_


	14. Chapter 14: Random!

_**Hi Guys..Since I have time to write a new chapter..Here is Chapter 14!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"**Mira can I have some apple juice?"** Raven asked._

_"**Sure!"**Mira giggled._

_**-Back at the infirmary-**_

_"**uhhh..my head hurts...hm? Gray?"** Lucy exclaimed._

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

**"**_**uhhh….my head hurts….hm? Gray?" **_Lucy exclaimed.

**Lucy looked at black-haired sleeping mage.**

**"sorry….Lucy…"**Gray said as he fidgeted in his sleep.

**"How…can I forgive you..? You Baka."** Lucy whispered to Gray's ear.

**"damn..where's my cloak..? I need that thing so the can't see my eye patch!" **Lucy thought.

**"Uh…Lucy?! Your awake…"** Gray said as he rubbed his eyes.

**"Hey Gray..where's MY CLOAK?!"** Lucy screeched.

**"Sheesh. Calm down….Raven took it..I'm pretty sure that she'll give it back to you…"** Gray replied.

**"Oh…..sorry.." **Lucy felt guilty.

_**-Awkward Silence- (~'.')~**_

**"Hey Gray…why did you kissed me…?"** Lucy lowered her head.

**"Oh…sorry..about that…"** Gray said as a light blush came across his face making him looked away.

**"Yeah…so why did you kissed me..?"** Lucy asked.

"**Its because of Juvia…I know that she really likes me.."**

**"Likes you? it seems like that she really loves you…."** Lucy looked away.

**"That's not the point..I don't like her that way…I like her but as a friend.."**

**"Then why don't you just tell her that you don't like her?"**

**"I don't want to hurt her feelings.."**

**"BA-KA. Your already hurting her feelings. She loves you...and then when she sees you kiss someone…it'll hurt her…."**

**"Oh.. well….I'll just say to her that I don't like her cuz I like someone else.."**

**"So your gonna lie to her again?"** Lucy smirked.

**"What Lie? I really like someone"** Gray smiled.

**"Then prove it by kissing her in front of the whole guild."** Lucy grinned.

**"But I already did"** Gray smirked.

**"Baka. Don't mess me with me Gray."** Lucy threatened.

**"Heh..seems like she doesn't believe me.." **

**"Be serious Gray. I don't like Juvia getting hurt so don't lie"**

**"I am serious..and I'm not lying Lucy, you know that."**

**"First..no I don't know that, second just tell Juvia the truth and third don't ever KISSED me again"**

**"Fine.."** Gray replied.

_***knock knock***_

**"its open"** Gray said.

**"My oh My..seems that you two are already awake.." **Mira giggled.

**"Umm..Yeah."** Gray said.

"**so how are you Lucy..?"** Mira asked.

**"I'm Fine…thanks.."** Lucy replied.

**"So..what time is it anyway..?" **Gray asked.

**"Well..its 5:00 in the afternoon."** Mira answered.

"**Oh…"** Gray said.

**"Well I'm going..to Raven"** Lucy said as she stand up.

**"But Lucy..your injuries are not yet healed.."** Mira said, worried.

**"No I'm okay Mira….so don't wo – "** Lucy was cut off as she slipped.

**"You baka! You almost fell!" **Gray yelled as she held Lucy in his arms.

_**Lucy didn't spoke instead she just lowered her head**_

**"Lucy! Are you okay..?"** Mira asked, worriedly.

**"y-yeah…."** Lucy replied getting off Gray's arms.

"**If it wasn't for Gray..maybe your dead.."** Mira said.

**"Thanks…Gray.."**Lucy looked away.

**"Uhh yeah..your welcome.."** Gray looked away to.

**"Now may I asked this question…Are you two dating?"** Mira giggled.

**"NO WERE NOT!"** The two replied.

**"Well the others are waiting for you…so we better get going"** Mira smiled. The two nodded.

_**(Well lets check on with Natsu)**_

_**(Natsu's P.O.V)**_

As I exited the guild I walked to the East Forest. I leaned over a tree in front of a river where we and Happy always fish.

**"**_**What's wrong with me...? Why did I got angry when they talked about Gray and Lucy..? What's this feeling..?" **_

**"Natsu!"** Lisanna exclaimed.

**"Oh..hey Lisanna..Happy. How did you guys find me?"** I said as I looked at the two.

**"Well that's a secret."** Lisanna smiled.

**"Okay" **

**"So Natsu…are you jealous..?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Jealous of what…?" **

**"Jealous of Gray"** Happy said.

**"Why would I be jealous of Gray?!"**

**"Jealous because ..he's always with Lucy…"** Lisanna looked away.

**"What do you mean by that…?" **

**"I mean..you got angry when…you saw Gray kissed Lucy.."**

**"I'm not really angry… I just.."_*sigh*_**

**"Do you like Lucy?" **

**"yeah…but as a friend.."**

**"So you are jealous." **

**"No. I'm not!" **

"Heh..whatever.** Lets go back to the guild"** Lisanna said as she stood up.

**"Y-yeah…"**

_**-Back at the Guild- (Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Oh Lucy. Your awake." Raven said.**

**"hey….so where's my cloak?"** Lucy asked.

**"Yeah about that…I dry-cleaned it."**

**"WHAT?! WHY?!" Lucy screamed as the whole guild watched them.**

**"Because its dirty."** Raven smiled.

**"Why didn't you tell me?!"** Lucy asked.

**"Because you were sleeping with Gray"** Raven said.

**"I'm not sleeping with Gray!"** Lucy exclaimed.

**"Um. Yes you are"** Raven muttered.

**"Whatever."** Lucy shrugged.

**"Heh..but its better when your not wearing you cloak." **Gray added.

**"Why?"** Lucy asked.

**"So I can see your curves."** Gray smirked.

**"You big PERVERT!"** Lucy punched Gray in the face and stormed out of the guild.

**"Gray! you alright?"** Mira asked.

**"Ouch…I never thought that Lucy can punched like that…"** Gray said as he rubbed his cheek.

**"Heh…when I was training with Lucy…she punched trees until her fists bleeds…"** Raven said.

**"Really?"** Mira asked.

**"Yup. She's always been really a cold-heartless girl…when she started training with us.."** Raven shrugged.

**"Wow…."**Gray said.

**"Well did you ever see her cry?"** Cana added _***joining the conversation***_

**"Come to think of it…Never. I never really see her cry. Either way, she never really showed me any natural feelings. She never complains, whine, cry, laugh, and smile"** Raven replied.

**"She never smile?"** Gray asked.

**"Well I think she rarely smiles"** Raven said.

**"Never complains or whine? Hahaha..that's new…"**_***hiccup* **_Cana muttered.

**"New?"** Raven cocked an eyebrow.

**"Well Lucy always complains or whined whenever we go on a mission.." **Gray replied.

**"Really?"** Raven laughed.

**"yup." **Mira smiled.

**" she never laughs too?"** Gray muttered.

**"Yeah. I never ever see her cry or anything that I mentioned before…"** Raven said.

**"Oh so Lucy..really has changed huh?"** Mira felt sad.

**"pretty much…"** Gray lowered his head.

**"Yeah…"**_***hiccup***_Cana added.

_**The four mages kept silent…until Natsu came in.**_

**"Yo. I'm back. So what's with the sad faces?"** Natsu asked as he looked at the four mages near the bar.

**"Its nothing."** Raven muttered.

**"I'm gonna drink****"**_** *hiccup***_ Cana added.

**"Your already drunk Cana."** Lisanna sweat dropped.

**"Aye!"** Happy said.

**"Oi Popsicle! Where's Lucy?"** Natsu asked the black-haired mage.

**"Like I'll be dumb enough to tell you where she is"** Gray replied.

**"Shut Up Stripper!"** Natsu said as he punched Gray.

**"You Shut Up! Hot Head!" **Gray said as he punched back.

**"What did you say?!" **

**"You heard me!" **

**"Why you – " **

**"Natsu! Gray! Stopped Fighting! I'm just gone for a half an hour and you two are already fighting!"** Erza yelled.

**"Sorry Erza."** The two said.

**"Well anyways why are you two fighting?"** Erza asked.

**"Its because of Lucy."** Raven replied.

**"Lucy?"** Erza cocked an eyebrow.

**"Yup."** Raven smiled.

**"Why? Did Gray did something to her?"** Erza asked.

**"Well – "**

**"He didn't do anything to me."** Lucy said as she entered the guild.

**"Lucy…"** Erza said as she looked at Lucy.

**"What?"** Lucy asked.

**"Its nothing."** Erza shrugged.

**"Lucy ? What are you wearing…?"** Happy asked.

**"Clothes."** Lucy replied.

_***stare***_ Natsu and Gray stared.

**"What are you guys staring at?"** Lucy asked.

**"Nothing!"** Gray looked away.

**"Your clothes."** Natsu said as he continued staring.

**"Tsk. Pervert."** Lucy muttered.

**"I never thought that you wear clothes like that Lucy. Aren't you cold?"** Erza asked.

Lucy was wearing a red bra with a black blazer and she's wearing blue denim shorts and wearing fish-net stockings with black high-cut shoes and has bandages on.

**"Nope. I'm not cold."** Lucy replied as she crossed her arms.

**"Hey Lucy. Where did you go?"** Raven asked.

**"I looked for my cloak!"** Lucy exclaimed.

**"Lucy. "The dry-clean thingy stuff" is all fake. Your cloak is at your house."** Raven smirked.

**"What?!"** Lucy yelled.

**"Yeah I just joked around. And I didn't think that you fall for it, you never fall for my pranks ..you know except for now."** Raven grinned.

**"I'll kill you."** Lucy muttered.

**"Really? Try me."** Raven dared.

**"Hmph. Natsu! Lets go on a mission."** Lucy said as she folded her arms and looked at the pink-haired mage.

**"Eh?"** Natsu said.

**"EEHHHHH?!"**

* * *

_**Fufufu. I wonder what happens next? **_

_**Well anyways guys I'm running out of ideas because of school. All of the assignments, seatworks, quizzes, exams and projects.. its stress! Well if you guys have any ideas about what to write about the next chapter tell me! I'm running out of ideas! BTW, if you have ideas..i suggest that you PM me and no romance…I'm thinking about it. ;))**_

_"**Sorry if this Chapter is really confusing and has wrong grammars"**_

_**REVIEW PLS.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

_**Sup Guys! Here's Chapter 15! ;))**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Hmph. Natsu! Lets go on a mission."**__**Lucy said as she folded her arms and looked at the pink-haired mage.**_

_**"Eh?"**__**Natsu said.**_

_**"EEHHHHH?!"**_

"_**What? I'm only going on a mission with you guys as thanks for paying my rent when I was gone. And I got nothing to do tomorrow so I'll rather go on a mission with your Team. Well see you tomorrow." **__Lucy said._

* * *

**"But we haven't even said yes yet." **Natsu added

"**So you don't want me to go on a mission with you?" **Lucy asked.

**"Yes, I mean no." **Natsu sweat dropped.

**"Raven lets go! I hope the mission will be ready tomorrow. We'll be now leaving." **Lucy replied.

The Four mages watched the two mages leave the guild. They were standing there like idiots until Gray broke the silence.

**"So? What happens now?" **Gray asked.

**"Well I guess were going on a mission tomorrow with Lucy." **Natsu grinned.

**"Gray and me will pack the stuff. Lisanna and Natsu go pick a job." **Erza suggested.

**"okay." **Natsu said.

Natsu and Lisanna headed to Requests Board to pick a job. While Gray helped Erza packed some stuff. When Erza and Gray were done packing. They headed to Natsu and Lisanna who's having a hard time picking a job.

**"What's the matter? Can't pick a job?"** Erza asked.

**"Its just were having a hard time picking a job…you know that's perfect for Lucy…."** Happy replied.

**"Oh…"** Erza said.

**"How about this?"** Lisanna said handing a paper to Erza.

**"Fight Bandits?"** Erza asked while looking at the paper.

**"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure that's perfect for Lucy"** Lisanna smiled.

**"No its not. Lucy's really girly."** Natsu added.

**"Really?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Aye!"** Happy replied.

**"you know that Lucy is always having problems with her rent. So lets just pick a job with a big reward."** Erza said.

**"Umm not sure about that…"** Gray muttered.

The three mages looked at him.

**"Hm why not?"** Erza asked.

**"Well Lucy is different now…."** Gray said.

**"What makes you say that?"** Lisanna asked.

**"You see…I was punched by Lucy in the face…and – "** Gray said.

**"pffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAAH! YOU GOT PUNCH BY LUCY?! HAHAHA!"** Natsu laughed.

**"Shut up. Natsu!" **Erza ordered.

**"Yes Ma'am!"** Natsu said.

**"continue Gray."** Erza said.

**"And then she exited the guild, then Raven told me that now she's a 'cold-heartless girl' she said to me that she never cry, whine, complain, laughs or even smiles, when Raven began training with her. The fact that when she punched me I sense really strong magic in her. She's different now..I think that you guys notice that she's been very cold towards us…except for Lisanna."** Gray lowered his head.

**"Cold-heartless girl…No … Lucy's not like that…she's usually the one who makes us smiles, she's usually the one who still stand up to fight when times get rough…she's always the one..who makes me..."** Natsu cut off and clenched his fist.

**"You like her? Don't you..?"** Lisanna lowered her head.

**"No..I don't like her…"** Natsu looked away.

**"Then why…why…do…you…"** Lisanna cut off and ran out of the guild.

**"I'm gonna…go h-home…Let's go Happy…"** Natsu said.

**"Natsu…" **Happy replied and followed Natsu.

***sigh* "it can't be helped…."** Erza muttered.

**"Hm?"** Gray looked at Erza.

**"It seems like you got a love rival Gray.."** Erza smirked.

**"Nani?!"** Gray asked.

**"What? I thought you like Lucy?"** Erza said.

**"I don't like her.."**Gray shrugged.

**"Don't lie to me Gray. Mira told me what happened inside the infirmary"** Erza smiled.

**"N-nothing happened there."** Gray said.

**"Whatever. See you tomorrow."** Erza said as she walk towards the exit.

**"See ya."** Gray muttered.

Gray sat on a stool near the bar and think about everything that Erza said and suddenly the image of Gray kissing Lucy popped and made Gray jumped out of the stool and ruffled his hair.

**"No..stop thinking about it..she's just a friend…just a friend…just a stinkin' friend…dammit.."** Gray muttered.

**"Gray. You should see her."** Mira said looking at the panicking mage.

**"Why?"** Gray calmed down and sit back at the stool.

**"Because looking at you right now..makes me worry…and besides you know you want to see her your just stopping yourself. The more you reject your feelings to someone the more it grows"** Mira smiled.

**"Damn…"** Gray muttered.

**"Come on Gray! Maybe she likes you."** Mira said.

**"Fine..but its late and Lucy's maybe sleeping right now.."**Gray said.

**"You'll never know..unless you check it out…"** Mira winked.

**"Fine…bye Mira…"** Gray said as he exited the guild headed towards Lucy's house.

**"Yay! My plan work!"** Mira screeched.

**"Your such a sly Mira."** Cana smirked.

**"I don't know what your talking about"** Mira said.

_**(I LOVE YOU MIRA! ~( ' . ' )~ Lets go check on Gray )**_

**"Hmm...I knew it that she's already asleep.."** Gray sighed standing in front of Lucy's apartment.

**"Gray..?"** Lucy said.

**"Lucy..?"** Gray looked up and saw Lucy sitting on the edge of the apartment's roof.

**"How did you get up there..?"** Gray asked, shocked.

**"It's a secret..anyways.."** Lucy cut off as she jumped off the rooftop and landed in front of Gray.

**"Woah Lucy….when can you do that..?"** Gray cocked an eyebrow.

**"3 years ago. Well anyways what are you doing here..?"** Lucy said as she walked towards the river and sat down.

**"Isn't that dangerous?"** Gray looked worry.

**"Answer my question Gray.."**

**"Well I just want to ask you something"** Gray walked towards Lucy and sat down beside her.

**"hm? What is it?"**

**"Well..who do you like..?"**

**"A lot of people, Raven, Mira, Juvia – "**

**"No. I mean someone you have feelings for.."**

**"Are you okay Gray? Did you ate something bad?"**

***sigh* "just answer my question…"**

**"I don't have feelings for anyone.."**

Gray clenched his fist then he stood up and said **"What happened to you?! You used to be so cheerful! You used to smile and laugh all the time! Why now?! Why do you have change now when I already started to fall – "**

**"Gray! Its my decision to change…and I hope you respect my decision. But I don't want you guys to talked about how I USED to be…because that's all in the past…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"…"**

**"Goodnight Gray…"** Lucy said as he left Gray and entered her apartment.

Gray has gone home..after what happen. While Lucy is…

_**(Lucy's P.O.V)**_

I left Gray I entered my apartment. I hurriedly gone up my room. And checked if Raven was still sleeping.

I'm glad that she didn't notice I was gone.

I sat up the couch…and think about Gray said.** "Cold-heartless..girl.."** Lucy muttered.

_**Flashback..**_

_**-At Castelia City-**_

_**"Lucy! Looked at the pretty flowers." Raven pointed out at a store.**_

_**"yeah okay…" Lucy replied.**_

_**"What a cold-heartless girl…" The owner of the store said.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX**_

_**"Ouch…" Raven said as she tripped.**_

_**"Stand Up. Raven" Lucy said.**_

_**"Y-yeah…" Raven mumbled.**_

_**"Mom..why didn't that Lady in the cloak helped the poor girl..?" A kid asked his mother.**_

_**"Ignore her Honey…she's just a cold-heartless girl…" The mother said.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX**_

_**"Isn't that the cold-heartless girl that everyone talking about...?" Some people pointed. "Yeah I guess she's the one.."… "Is she gonna cry?" "That will never happen…she is the cold-heartless girl.." Some people murmured and whispered about Lucy.. (the cold-heartless girl)**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**"Even at Castelia City..I'm popular by the name 'The Cold-heartless girl..'** Lucy lowered her head..**"What's wrong with me...? When did I become so cold.." **Lucy thought.

**"Sorry Gray…I'm just a cold-heartless girl….I've always been one…"** Lucy whispered as she fell asleep on the couch.

_**-The Next Day -**__**(Normal P.O.V)**_

Raven and Lucy are on the way to the guild. As usual they were wearing their cloaks but Lucy is wearing hoody and Raven is not.

**"Lucy…are you okay..?"** Raven asked.

**"Yeah…"** Lucy replied.

**"Did something happen?"**

**"Nothing happened.."**

**"Then why did you punched a hole in your room?"**

**"For no reason….I missed the time when I punched trees until my fist bleeds"**

**"…"** Raven stared at her and trying to read her mind.

**"Hey Raven. Would you mind stop reading my mind."**

**"What?! I'm not reading your mind only onee-chan can do that."**

**"Liar. I know you can read minds your sister told me."**

**"Oh…. You know Lucy..this is my third day since I joined Fairy Tail and already a lot of things already happen..is this Fairy Tail?"**

**_*smirk*_ "yeah.."**

Before they knew it they were in front of Fairy Tail. They entered the guild..but now it wasn't the usual noisy guild apparently the guild is empty and only the people in there is Mira and the Master Makarov.

**"Ohayo Lucy! Raven!"** Mira waved at the two standing at the door.

**"Ohayo"** The two replied and sat on a stool.

**"Wow..this is he first time I saw this place awfully quiet.."** Lucy muttered.

**"Heh..its 6:00 in the morning that's why is so quiet..besides we have a rule that you can only be noisy when its 8:00 in the morning."** Mira laughed.

**"Oh.."** Lucy said.

**"Mira can I have some apple juice?"** Raven said.

**"Oh sure Raven! Do you want something Lucy?"** Mira asked as she prepared a glass of apple juice.

**"No thank you."** Lucy replied

**"Suit Yoursel!"** Mira said.

**"So Lucy…did something interesting happen last night?"** Mira asked.

**"No, Nothing happened."** Lucy said with her expressionless eyes.

**"Oh..sorry for asking Lucy."** Mira said.

**"Don't worry about it."** Lucy replied.

After that Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza entered the guild.

**"Ohayo Lucy! Raven!"** Erza smiled.

**"Ohayo"** Raven replied.

**"Morning…"** Lucy said.

**"You seem tired Lucy..you okay..?"** Erza asked.

**"Please stop worrying about me…"** Lucy said.

**"S-sorry.."** Erza said while she sat down on a stool besides Lucy and Gray besides Erza and Natsu besides him.

**"Mira can I have strawberry milkshake?"** Lucy asked.

**"Uhh sure.."** Mira said while worrying about Lucy and Gray.

**"So..what's the job…?"** Lucy muttered.

**"Oh that..here!"** Erza handed a paper to Lucy.

Lucy read the description about the job.

**"Here you go Lucy."** Mira handed the milkshake to Lucy.

**"Oh thank you Mira."** Lucy said.

**"So what do you think about the job?"** Erza asked.

**"Its okay."** Lucy muttered.

**"Were just gonna save a client who was threatened to be killed by the guild name naked mummy. I know that guys..they were the ones that Natsu beat up years ago..I can't believe that I still remember that."** Lucy said.

**"Well Lucy they are powerful now…"** Erza muttered.

**"Okay. I wonder where's Wendy is? I bet she's all grown up now"** Lucy said.

**"Oh she is but..her body didn't grow.."** Mira added.

**"Who's wendy?"** Raven asked.

**"Oh she is a Sky Dragon Slayer, she has the same age as you but I think she hasn't age or grow a bit…"** Erza said.

**"What do you mean she didn't age?"**Lucy said.

**"Oh we haven't told you this...umm you know the S-class Mage Exam?"** Mira asked.

**"Yeah I know that…Master has been talking about that before I left."** Lucy said.

**"You see after Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy looked for you in Castelia City. We started the S-class Exams and all of the strongest mages here in Fairy tail has gone on Tenrou Island for the exam and when we were there…The Dark Guild Grimoire Heart was there looking for the Evil Mage Zeref. We fought all the members of Grimoire Heart even the master almost died. When the battle was over…the Evil Mage Zeref summoned The black dragon Acnologia to destroy Tenrou island. We fought the Acnologia but we failed… Acnologia flew up in the air and destroy the island by the dragon's roar. We were stuck there in the island for 5 years. Were glad that we were still alive because Mavis Vermillion used Fairy Sphere so we and the island were protected. We came back here 1 year ago."** Mira smiled.

**"Oh so you mean Wendy is now 13?"** Lucy asked.

**"Yup. She's the same age as Romeo but if you included the 5 years gap she's 18."** Erza said.

**"So that's why I noticed that Wakaba and Macao got older."** Lucy added.

**"Heh.. I know..and you know what Alzack and Bisca got married and now they have a child."** Mira squeaked.

**"Really? that's cool.."** Lucy smiled.

Erza, Mira, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Raven was shocked when she smiled.

**"What?"** Lucy asked.

**"Well that's new.. that's the third time I saw you smile all this years."** Raven said.

After what Raven said they all burst out laughing except for Lucy who was still drinking her milkshake.

**"Why aren't you laughing Lucy?"** Happy asked.

**"Because nothing is funny.."** Lucy said.

**"Sorry, y****ou said something?"** Lucy smirked.

**"You heard me!"** Raven muttered.

**"That's it! Gate of The Lion! I open thee!"** Lucy yelled.

**"Loke again? You know I always lost when its him!"** Raven screamed.

**"Hello Princess. Long time no see."** Loke smiled.

**"Hey."** Lucy replied.

**"Sup Raven. Wanna fight?"** Loke smirked.

**"Sure thing."** Raven said.

The two continued fighting and didn't notice that the mages sitting at the stool were watching them even the master.

**"Me first."** Raven said.

**"Hmph. Fine with me."** Loke grinned.

Raven stand backed, separated her legs and closed her eyes. Lucy noticed that pose, she knew that she will used Shadowlight's Dragons Roar. So she force gate closer and stopped Raven in using her magic.

**"FORCE GATE CLOSURE!"** Lucy yelled.

**"Hey Lucy! You killjoy I want to defeat Loke!"** Raven whined.

**"Shut Up."** Lucy said sending a death glare at Raven. Raven got scared so she looked away.

**"It seems Lucy is stopping Raven from using her magic…"** Erza thought.

**"So what happen here when you guys were gone?"**Lucy asked.

**"Oh ….Macao has become the 4th Master, Macao said they trained hard to keep the Guild's Title being the most powerful guild in Fiore but when we came back lots of members were gone."** Mira said.

**"So What is the guild's title now?"** Raven asked.

**"The strongest Guild in Fiore!"** Natsu grinned and wrapped an arm around Lucy's neck.

**"Oh..how?"** Lucy asked while pushing Natsu away.

**"Macao said that we were the lowest rank guild in fiore. So we decided to participate at the Grand Magic Games to take our title back! And then we won."** Erza smiled.

**"Oh..okay."** Lucy mumbled.

**"Where's Lisanna? Natsu? We need to get the job done fast. Erza said.**

**"I don't know where she is Erza."** Natsu said.

**"Then Lets go look for her."** Erza ordered.

**"Fine. Lets go happy."** Natsu replied.

**"I wanna come!"** Raven said.

**"Oh sure."** Erza smiled.

**"Okay see you later Guys.."** Natsu waved goodbye.

The guild was still quiet nobody 's there except for the Master, Mira, Lucy and Gray.

**"Eto..excuse me guys.."**Mira said.

**"Wait Mira."** Lucy muttered.

**"Can I have more Strawberry Milkshake. Its kind of tasty."**Lucy shrugged.

**"Oh sure"** Mira giggled.

**"Here you go Lucy. Well I'm going to the master's office.."** Mira said.

**"Oh sure.."** Lucy said.

Gray was..trying to ignore Lucy. While Lucy was drinking her milkshake quietly.

**_- Awkward - (・_・;)_**

When Lucy was done drinking her Milkshake she stood up and planned to leave the guild to look for Raven. But before she could exit Gray grabbed her hand.

**"Lucy….." Gray said.**

**"…"**

* * *

_**This chapter is so confusing. Even I got confused. Well if you guys didn't like this chapter I will change it! Its still the same but I'm not gonna include the part with about the S-class Exams and 5 years gap or whatsoever. Sorry if there's Wrong Grammars in there. And I thought about having a little bit of Romance.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Note: I will update my stories every weekends, because of "School."**_

_**BYE BYE NOW!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Mad at Each other

_**You Guys Are just so Awesome! Thanks For The Reviews BTW! Here's Chapter 16! ;)))**_

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Eto..excuse me guys.."**Mira said.

**"Wait Mira."** Lucy muttered.

**"Can I have more Strawberry Milkshake. Its kind of tasty."**Lucy shrugged.

**"Oh sure"** Mira giggled.

**"Here you go Lucy. Well I'm going to the master's office.."** Mira said.

**"Oh sure.."** Lucy said.

Gray was..trying to ignore Lucy. While Lucy was drinking her milkshake quietly.

_**- Awkward - (**__**・**__**_**__**・**__**)**_

When Lucy was done drinking her Milkshake she stood up and planned to leave the guild to look for Raven. But before she could exit Gray grabbed her hand.

**"Lucy….."** Gray said.

**"…"**

* * *

_**(**__**Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Lucy…." **Gray said.

**"…"**

**"…"**

"**Let go of me Gray…."**Lucy lowered her head.

**"…"**

**"Gray I said Let go of – "**

**"Are you hiding something from us?" Gray asked as he gripped her arm tightly.**

**"No..I'm not hiding something from you..guys…."**

**"If your not hiding something..Then why won't you look at me?"** Gray asked getting closer to Lucy.

**"Why would I look at you?" **

**"Are you still mad about last night..?"**

**"No I'm not mad about last night…so please can you let go of my hand.."**

**"Not until you look at me.."**

**"Well I'm not looking at you, until you FIGHT me…"**

**"What..?"**

**"Fight me Gray."**

**"Why..?"**

**"Because – "**

**"Oyy Lucy we already found Lisanna lets …."** Raven noticed the two were holding hands.

**"Umm sorry..did I bother you guys?"** Raven said looking away.

**"Gray…."** Lucy muttered.

**"sorry…"** Gray let go of her hand and looked away.

**"Umm lets go..?"** Raven asked.

**"Yeah sure…"** Lucy said as they exited the guild and Gray followed her.

_**(Mira's P.O.V)**_

**"My My…Lucy you liar! Something did happen last night!"** _***giggle***_

It's a good thing that they didn't notice I was staring at the staircase!

**"I can't believe I saw Gray hold her hand! Lucy is just a big meanie. She won't look at Gray's Face"**

**"Ohhh Mira..what are you giggling at?"** Master asked.

**"Oh Nothing Master! I'll get back to work."**

_***sigh***_ **"Kids this days.."** Master face palmed as he get back to his office.

_**(Back to Team Natsu and Team Lucy!)**__**(Normal P.O.V)**_

They were walking in silence. Natsu, Happy and Lisanna were in front followed by Gray and Erza and thay were followed by Raven and Lucy.

**"Lucy…"** Raven whispered.

**"..?"** Lucy looked at Raven.

**"Why did you stop me from using my magic…?"** Raven asked quietly.

**"Did you forget? You told me that you won't tell or use your magic…"** Lucy said.

**"Yeah I know but I think they are trustworthy enough to know my magic.." **Raven said.

**"Okay but I suggest that you tell the master first…"** Lucy replied.

**"Fine.."** Raven said.

**"Lucy! Raven! W****ere almost at the train station!"** Erza said.

"**Yeah Okay."** Raven replied.

_***One moment Later* **_

When the train arrived, they immediately took their sits. Team Natsu were sitting on the right side while Lucy and Raven sat at the opposite side. Natsu is sitting besides the window while Erza sat beside him. Gray is also sitting beside the window and right next to him is Lisanna and Happy sitting at the lap of Lisanna. While on the opposite side..Lucy is sitting besides the window..and Raven sat right in front of her reading a book.

**"Lucy..you should least removed your cloak. Were in a train you know. " **Raven said.

**"No."** Lucy replied coldly.

**"Fine. But at least removed your hood." **

**"Okay..." Lucy said as she removed her hood.**

Raven smiled and went back to her book.

When the train started moving, again they were in silence. As usual Natsu having motion sickness and resting at Erza's lap . Erza's thinking about Raven's magic. Lisanna thinking about something. Gray' looking at the window. While on the opposite side. Lucy thinking about the job and Raven was looking at the window. It takes 6 hours to get in to the ruined town where the guild Naked Mummy headquarters is.

**"Hey Lucy…"** Erza said.

**"What?"** Lucy asked.

**"Have you learned something new? You know like Lost Magic…or something like that. Since you trained in 7 years."** Erza said.

**"Actually No, my magic is still the same."** Lucy replied.

**"Oh. Well I always wanted to asked this where do you put your Keys?"** Erza asked.

**"They are attached on my belt.."** Lucy said while showing her belt.

**"Oh that's nice."** Erza smiled.

_**(Time skipped: 4 hours)**_

When they were off the train. They walked through the ruined town looking for Naked Mummy's headquarters. Lisanna walking besides Erza, followed by Gray and Natsu and followed by Lucy and Raven.

**"Why are you two always wearing cloaks?"** Natsu asked looking at the two. While Happy floating beside him.

**"Because we like it."** Raven replied.

**"That's not really a good reason."** Gray said.

**"Why are you expecting a good reason? All what Natsu wants is a reason" **Lucy asked.

Gray twitched and looked away. While Lucy looked away to.

**"What's wrong with you two?"** Raven asked. But neither of the two answered.

**"Are you guys mad at each other?"** Natsu asked.

**"Obviously."** The two answered in unison.

**"Aye!"** Happy said.

Raven and Natsu sweat dropped. Then suddenly Erza stopped.

**"Erza why did you stop..?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Ssshhh…someone's coming…"** Erza said.

**"What?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Quick hide guys!"** Erza said.

They all hide behind some brick walls. Gray, Natsu and Lisanna hide in different places not far from Erza. Lucy and Raven didn't hide..the fact that they didn't care if someone caught them. **"Raven! Lucy! Hide!" **Gray said. But it was too late the two were already caught by two mages of Naked Mummy's mages.

**"Oi what are you mages doing here?" **The monkey-looking mage asked. Lucy and Raven didn't answer. Lucy lowered her head. While Raven just looked at the two monkey-looking mages. **"OI! Answer us!** The other Monkey-looking mage said. The Lucy and Raven still didn't answered. The two monkey-looking mages starting to get irritated.

**"That's it if you don't want to answer our questions, we'll kill the both of you!"** The (1st) monkey-looking mage yelled as he brought out his gun.

When Erza, Lisanna, Gray, and Natsu heard this, they were shocked. They all wanted to come out of their hiding place, but they stopped when they witnessed Lucy and Raven avoiding the bullets.

**"Hmph."** Lucy said as she avoid the magic bullets. While Raven doing the same thing.

**"Lucy should we really use our magic..in this situation?"** Raven asked while still avoiding the magical bullets.

**"Why waste your magic here? We can just kick their butts."** Lucy said. Raven nodded in agreement and they both remove their cloaks. **"You can take the other one on the left, I'll take the other one on the right" **Lucy said. **"Yeah"** Raven replied. And the two started running towards the two monkey-looking mages. The two kicked and punched the monkey-looking mages until they can't stand. After the two monkey-looking mages were knocked out. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna and Happy came out of their hiding places.

**"….."** Gray said nothing and just looked at Lucy.

**"Hmph."** Lucy ignored Gray and picked up her cloak.

**"I'm impressed that you guys didn't even got one scratched from fighting those mages. And didn't even used magic. You've gotten a lot stronger Lucy." **Erza smiled.

**"Cool! I never thought that you guys can fight like that!"** Natsu grinned.

**"Aye!"**

Lucy noticed Raven's cloak and also picked it up.

**"Here you go Raven…"** Lucy said as she handed the cloak to Raven.

**"Thanks Lucy~"** Raven smirked.

**"Don't tell me…"**Lucy froze.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger~**_

_**I wonder what happened to Raven? Just wait for the next Chapter ;))) Sorry if there's a lot of wrong grammars there or if it's a little confusing.**_

_**Maybe I will update tomorrow. Just Maybe ^^**_

_**ChuChu well anyways REVIEW please.**_

_**Note:**__** I will update my stories every weekends, because of "School."**_


	17. Chapter 17: Split Personality

_**Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Cool! I never thought that you guys can fight like that!"**__Natsu grinned._

_**"Aye!"**_

_Lucy noticed Raven's cloak and also picked it up._

_**"Here you go Raven…"**__Lucy said as she handed the cloak to Raven._

_**"Thanks Lucy~"**__Raven smirked._

_**"Don't tell me…"**__Lucy froze._

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Don't tell me..."** Lucy froze.

**"Heh? What do you mean don't tell me..Lucy~?" **Raven smirked once again.

**"Tch. Your back." Lucy shrugged.**

**"What do you mean by that?" **Raven said.

**"Shu – " **Lucy said but was cut off.

**"Lucy? What's going on?" **Erza asked.

***sigh* "I haven't told you this but Raven has a.."** Lucy stopped.

**"has a?" **Lisanna said.

**"has a split personality"** Lucy shrugged as she wear her cloak.

**"Well that was suprising." **Erza said.

**"So you mean that Raven is not Raven? That's so Cool!" **Natsu grinned.

**"Nope. She's still Raven but with different personalities"** Lucy answered.

**"Oy. Lucy. I want to fight! Where are the other monkey-looking mages?!" **Raven said.

**"If you want to fight them, then look for them." **Lucy replied.

**"Fine! This is gonna be a deadly fight" **Raven said while grinning evily and clenching her fists.

Lucy smirked at Raven's reply. Lucy won't admit it, but she likes it when Raven changes her personality.

**"Well, we need to find the headquarters of Naked Mummy." **Lisanna said.

**"Done. Its right there." **Gray pointed out.

**"O-oh, well lets go?" **Lisanna sweat dropped.

**"Yeah, Let's go." **Erza said as she walked ahead.

"**I'm all fired up!" **Natsu said as he clenched his fists and followed Erza.

* * *

_-In Front of the Headquarters-_

**"It seems that there's no sign of Naked Mummy's Mages…" **Erza said while looking around the perimeter of the headquarters.

**"So what's the plan?" **Lisanna asked.

**"I don't want any plans! I want to fight right now! Lets just attacked them and get that stupid client who has been captured by hideous monkey-creatures!"** Raven snapped.

**"But don't you think is a little dangerous to just go inside?" **Lisanna asked.

**"Lisanna's right, we need to have a plan." **Erza suggested.

**"Heh..but I agree with Raven! Lets just kicked their butts!" **Natsu argued.

The four mages started arguing. Lisanna's getting irritated by Natsu's behavior. Erza giving death glares at Natsu and Raven. Raven whining and Natsu ignoring Lisanna and Erza's death glares. Lucy, Gray and Happy just watched the scene right in front of them. Gray and Happy just sweat dropped at the thought, that Erza has gotten herself into an argument, mostly she's the one who stops the arguing. Lucy just looked away at the scene and sighed. Gray looked at Lucy, but Lucy didn't notice that Gray was looking at her. Gray found out that Lucy is getting irritated but she still kept her cool on. Gray just sighed and looked again at the 'still' arguing mages.

**"Lucy! What's your choice?!" **Erza asked.

**"Choice?" Lucy replied.**

**"Do you want to have a plan or do you want to kick butts just like Natsu and Raven?" Lisanna asked.**

Everybody was now staring at her and waiting for her reply. Lucy smirked and said** "I'm not gonna answer that"**

**"What?! What do you mean by that?!" **The four yelled in unison. Gray and Happy sweat dropped and Lucy just gave them a poker face.

**"Can't we just get this over with? And stop arguing, you guys are drawing attention" **Lucy said as she noticed some of naked mummy's mages hiding behind some ruins.

**"Your right Lucy." **Erza said with an 'I'm sorry look' on her face.

**"Raven! Stay here with me. Natsu, Erza and Gray go inside now. I'm positive that the client is inside. Since Natsu, Erza and Gray are going inside, I want Lisanna and Happy to go behind the building and be a look-out" **Lucy ordered.

**"Hey! Who made you in charge?!" **Raven protested.

**"Why..? You got a problem with that?" Lucy said as she glared at Raven. **Of course, Raven was afraid of her, so she backed away from Lucy. Even though she has a split personality. She's always has been 100% percent sure that she's a little bit scared of Lucy. But she hates to admit it, so she just ignore her when she got annoyed or angry with her.

**"What's with the plan Lucy?" **Erza asked.

**"We've got Company. Some of Naked Mummy's Mages are hiding behind this ruins"** Lucy replied.

**"You've noticed it too huh? Okay we'll follow your plan" **Erza said.

**"So were just gonna save the client?! I want to kicked some Monkey-ass too!" **Natsu complained.

Lisanna sighed and said** "Natsu just listen to Lu – " **

**"Hahahaha! You think your stupid plan will work?! Hahahaa think again!" **Zato laughed as he walk towards the Fairy Tail mages.

**"Your plan will never work! Besides you guys are just gonna get beaten up here! Almost all of Naked Mummy's Mages is here! Hahahaha!" **Zato laughed again.

**"How can you be so sure that our plan will never work? Just because you have a whole army of mages doesn't mean that our plan will never work" **Lucy said coldly.

**"Well Well Well, if it isn't Lucy Heartfilia? Your back with your guild huh?" **Zato said.

**"Shut the hell up, you monkey-looking freak" **Lucy shrugged.

**"Being aggressive now aren't we? Haha what are you going to do? Call your spirit friends? Well sorry to disappoint you but were a lot stronger now." **Zato boasted.

"**Stronger? We just beat two of your mages without even using magic" **Raven boomed.

"**Who's this Brat?" **Zato mumbled.

"**Who you callin' a brat! You big Monkey – "**

"**Raven!" **Lucy mumbled as she cut off Raven.

"**I know that you and that brat has beaten up two of our guild's mages. And that doesn't make you guys stronger. Besides you guys CANNOT beat us all. Even you Lucy Heartfilia, its not even possible that you've beaten The Titania, the salamander and the ice-maker. Hahaha they've been stuck in an island for five years and now they are still stronger than you! Hahaha what did you do for 5 years huh? Have a vacation? Hahahaha your still a weakling" **Zato laughed.

The word 'weakling' kept on repeating on Lucy's head and she's getting really annoyed. She lowered her head and started clenching her fists.

**"Hahaha don't tell me that your gonna cry? Hahaha!" **Zato laughed but now all of the Naked Mummy's mages started laughing at Lucy. But Lucy still lowered her head. She's still clenching her fists even harder that a vein popped out. She really hates being called a weakling.

**"Hey! Don't make fun of Lucy!" **Natsu said.

**"He's right. Your making a big mistake about calling Lucy a weakling"** Erza said as she gave a death glare at the Naked Mummy's Mages.

**"She's not weak!" **Lisanna added.

**"Haha! Wow this stupid flies really likes to protect their weak Nakama" **Zato smirked.

**"Guys go inside now." **Lucy muttered.

**"But Lucy!" **Natsu said.

**"Go inside now and save the stinkin' client!" **Lucy said.

**"Lucy…." **Gray mumbled.

**"That's an order…."** Lucy shrugged.

**Erza, Gray and Natsu nodded and went inside the building.**

"Lisanna, Happy! Go behind the building now"** Lucy ordered.**

The two shook their heads and went behind the building.

**"Didn't I told you that your plan will never wo – " **Zato was cut off when he receive I punched from Lucy in the face.

**"You Big son of a Bitch" **Lucy said while she removed her hood.

**"You dare to fight us all?!" **Zato yelled while rubbing his right cheek.

**"Yeah, You got a problem with that?" **Raven boomed.

**Zato got annoyed and commanded the mages to fight Lucy and Raven.**

**"Shadow-light Dragon's Roar!" **Raven yelled. A combination of white and black came out of Raven's mouth. And hits half of the Naked Mummy's Mages.

**"Gate of the Lion! I open thee! Loke!" **Lucy said.

**"Hey Princess." **Loke smiled.

**"Hey Loke. Please fight them. Thanks." **Lucy smirked.

Loke just smiled and followed her owner's command. While Raven and Lucy just kept on fighting physically.

***pant pant* "They are too many of them Lucy!"** Raven yelled while punching a mage.

**"LOKE! FORCE GATE CLOSURE!" **Lucy yelled while kicking some mages. **"But Lucy!" **was all he can say before he goes back to the spirit world.

**"Lucy why did you do that?! We need Loke!"** Raven scolded while still knocking out some of Naked Mummy's Mages.

**"Are your okay Raven? This is a piece of Cake. I'm not even trying my best." **Lucy grinned.

**"Why you!"** Raven screeched.

**"OI! All of you use your guns!" **Zato commanded. The mages nodded and started aiming for Lucy and Raven.

Lucy smirked and muttered** "Sleep…" **then she snapped her fingers. All of Naked Mummy's mages started getting dizzy and started falling down to the ground. Except for one person and that person is Zato.

**"What is Happening?! Why are you all sleeping?!" **Zato started panicking.

**"Lucy did you use..?" **Raven mumbled.

**"Ssshhh.."** Lucy muttered while putting a finger in her mouth.

**"OI! What did you do you brat!" **Zato shouted.

**"This has nothing to do with me you stupid Monkey!" **Raven shouted back.

**"That means.." **Zato muttered and looked at Lucy.

**"Don't worry Zato. Your Mages will be fine after 24 hours" **Lucy smirked.

**"24 HOURS?! What did you do?!" **Zato said.

**"Heh? That's none of your business. Anyways… your calling me a weakling right..?" **Lucy said while she walked towards Zato, then suddenly gripped his shirt.

**"tch…." **Zato mumbled.

**"Well I can show you what a weakling can do" **Lucy threatened. And started beating him up, until he gets knocked out.

After Lucy was done, she dusted up her fingers and said** "Lets go inside the building and check up on Natsu"**

**"Sure. But what about monkey-freak?" **Raven asked while putting one hand on her hip.

**"Don't worry he will be fine." **Lucy smirked.

**"Okay….? Lets go." **Raven said.

* * *

_** -Inside the Headquarters-**_

_**(Gray's P.O.V)**_

**"Lucy…"** I muttered while following Erza.

**"Gray? Did you said something?" **Erza asked.

**"Uhh N-Nothing!" **

**"You Sure?" **

**"Yeah…"**

**"Okay. BTW, Natsu already found the Client."**

**"How?"**

**"Well since we split up. Natsu kept on punching every wall that was on his way and with that he ended up finding the client in a room"**

**"Oh. Anyways how did you know that Natsu already found the client"**

**"We bumped into each other, and I saw him carrying the client. And we split up again so he can check up on Lisanna and I can look for you" **

**"Okay. So since you already found me, don't we think we should check up on Lucy?"** I asked.

**"Lucy…? Are you worried about her?" **Erza smiled.

**"N-no!" **

**"Lucy is gonna be fine. She's strong you know" **

**"Y-yeah" **I said looking away.

**"We need to check up on Natsu and Lisanna and then we could go back to check on Lucy" **

**"Right." **

**"Erza? Gray?" Lucy asked while looking at us.**

**"L-Lucy? What are you doing here?!" **I asked.

**"Sorry..did I disturb something?"** Lucy said coldly.

**"…"** I didn't say something, instead I just looked away.

**"Oyyy Lucy! What's taking you so long?" **Raven whined while she stood beside Lucy.

**"Lucy we need to check up on Natsu and Lisanna" **Erza said.

**"Sure." **Lucy said and putting up her hood.

**"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!" **Raven said.

**"Okay"** Erza said.

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

_**-Behind the building-**_

**"Let go of Lisanna!" **Natsu yelled.

**"Not until you gave us back the girl!" **Gato said.

**"NO! Let go of Lisanna!" **Natsu said clenching his fists.

Gato was choking Lisanna and holding a gun besides her head.

**"Lisanna!" **

**"Natsu…just go..!" **Lisanna said while struggling out of Gato's grip.

**"NO! I'M NOT GONNA GO WITHOUT YOU! WERE A TEAM!" **Natsu yelled.

**"Give us back the girl! Or I'm gonna kill her!" **Gato yelled.

**"You won't dare!" **Natsu yelled still clenching his fists.

**"Natsu..! I'm sorry I didn't protect Lisanna!" **Happy said between tears.

**"Its okay Happy. We just need to save Lisanna now." **Natsu said.

**"Aye!" **Happy said as he raised a paw.

**" Oi Natsu." **Lucy mumbled while she placed her hand on his shoulder.

**"Lucy?!" Natsu screeched as he saw Erza, Gray, Raven and Lucy beside him.**

**" Gato let go of Lisanna." **Lucy ordered**.**

**"Lucy Heartfilia! Where is my partner Zato?!" **Gato asked.

**"Oh you mean your Nii-san? Well h****e's knocked out in front of your headquarters." **Lucy replied.

**"My nii-san can't never be beaten up!" **Gato shouted.

**"Well I just beat him up. So if you give us back our comrade, I WON'T beat you up" Lucy said.**

**"NO! I won't give your comrade back until you give us back the girl" Gato yelled.**

**"Well were not giving you back this girl not until you let go of her"**

******"Fine!" Gato agreed and let go of Lisanna. While Lisanna ran up to Natsu and hugged him.**

******"Now give us back the girl!" **

******"Okay." Lucy replied.**

**"Lucy we can't – " Natsu was about so say something but was cut off when Lucy glared at her.**

**"It seems Lucy has a plan" Erza thought.**

Lucy took the girl away from Natsu's grip and carried her towards Gato.

**"Here" **Lucy handed the unconscious girl. Gato was about to take the kid but only to receive a kick from Lucy. Lucy kicked him in the shin, that made him fall down to the ground.

**"Don't go kidnapping kids and threatening them" **Erza said.

**"Tch. Bye Now." **Lucy said while walking away from Gato.

**"Give us back the Girl!" **Gato said while trying to stand up.

**"Sleep.." **Lucy muttered and then she snapped her fingers. That made Gato dizzy and sleepy.

After that, they all left Naked Mummy's Headquarters and they head towards the train station. They all walked in silence but was broken when Lisanna spoke.

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Hey Lucy…"** Lisanna said.

**"What is it Lisanna?" **Lucy asked while carrying the girl bridal-style.

**"Thanks." **Lisanna mumbled.

**"No Problem."** Lucy replied.

**"We should get her back to her guild." **Erza said looking at the girl.

**"Ooohh she's in a guild?" **Natsu asked.

**"Yeah. Its part of the job." **Erza said as she took out a paper.

**"What's the guild?" **Raven asked.

**"The name of the guild is …" **Erza paused for a minute then said** "Blue Pegasus.."**

They all froze for one moment. When they heard Blue Pegasus.

**"Blue Pegasus?! That's awesome! I'M READY TO FIGHT THEM! I'M GONNA KICK THOSE STUPID TRIMENS BUTTS! Lets go!" **Raven boomed.

**"Wait.. you know the Trimens?" **Lisanna asked.

**"Yeah. But they don't know me. But I'm psyched that I'm gonna meet them and kick their ass!"** Raven answered.

**"I remember when we teamed up with them to fight Nirvana." **Erza said.

**"You teamed up with Blue Pegasus?" **Raven asked.

**"Aye!" **Happy replied.

**"Yeah and Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter!" **Natsu grinned.

**"REALLY?! Lamia scale is the 3rd strongest guild in Fiore! And Blue Pegasus is the 4th strongest guild in Fiore and the Sabertooth is the 2nd. Then the 1st strongest guild is Fairy Tail. God I really want to kick Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth's Butts!" **Raven smiled.

***sweat dropped* "Are you really that strong?"** Lisanna asked.

**"No. But I really want to kick their butts!" **Raven replied.

**"How do you know this all?" **Erza asked.

**"Oh. I read Sorcerer Weekly." **Raven smirked.

**"Maybe that's why you know Blue Pegasus" **Lisanna thought.

**"Yup. But wait..there's a guild Cait Shelter?" **Raven asked.

**But Cait Shelter was never really a guild. It never really existed. Cait Shelter is where we met Wendy. She was a member of the guild. But joined Fairy Tail when she found out that her guild never really existed.. **Erza smiled.

**"Oh that's sad. But I'm angry that Lucy didn't tell me about teaming up with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. You should tell me more about you adventures Lucy."** Raven pouted and crossed her arms

**"…" **Lucy didn't speak and just kept walking.

**"Hmph." **Raven looked away with her hands still crossed.

And with that, they started to walked again in silence but the silence was actually really awkward. Luckily, they all reached the train station and waited for the train to come. The train arrived five minutes earlier, so they didn't actually waited that long. When the train arrived, they took their sits. Natsu is sitting besides a window and Lisanna sat besides him. Erza sat next to Gray who is also sitting besides the window and Happy sitting between them. While Lucy and Raven sat across them. Raven sat besides the window with the girl right beside her. While Lucy sat at the opposite side.

When they were done taking their seats. The train started moving. It takes about 5 hours to get to Cedar Town which is where the guild Blue Pegasus is located. As usual, Natsu having motion sickness and laying in Lisanna's lap who was comforting Natsu. Gray was thinking about something and looking at the passing scenery. Erza was sitting still with her eyes close but she's awake. Raven was reading a book. And Lucy was also looking at the passing scenery with a bored look on her face. It was awkward that Lucy doesn't want to talk to her friends. She felt like they were strangers again. One minute they were friends then one moment later they were strangers. Sometimes she just sighed at the thought. They were always in silence mode and Erza's getting sick of it so she asked Lucy a random question.

**"Hey Lucy." **Erza said.

**"What?" **Lucy said and look at Erza.

**"Who do you like?"** Erza asked smirking.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry if this Chapter is a little bit confusing and has wrong grammars! Well anyways, About the kid or girl, I will give the information about her in the next chapter. BTW, we have Exams next week so I can't update faster, I'm so sorry!**_

_**If you guys wants to know what Gato and Zato looked like. Go to Fairy Tail Wiki :))**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Next Chapter: "Blue Pegasus"**_

_**Review please!**_

_**(Note:I will update my stories every weekends, because of "School.")**_


	18. Chapter 18: Blue Pegasus -Part 1-

_**You Guys are probably REALLY MAD AT ME. For updating really late. Well I have my reasons. So anyways..Here's Chapter 18! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**"Hey Lucy."**__Erza said._

_**"What?"**__Lucy said and look at Erza._

_**"Who do you like?"**__Erza asked smirking._

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

"**Who do you like?" **

With that question, Raven and Lisanna stopped from what they were doing and stared at Lucy.

"**N-Nani?" **Lucy mumbled as a light blush crossed her face.

"**Who do you like?" **Erza repeated in a tone calculated to excite the others envy.

"**Can't we talk about this another time?"** Lucy asked.

"**NO!"** The three girls said in unison

"**Now that I think about it..I think Lucy likes Graayy~" **Raven teased.

"**I don't like him." **Lucy said with a poker face. Not really realizing that Gray was there LISTENING.

And Gray was a little offended after what Lucy said. He kept thinking about the time when he kissed Lucy, wondering if Lucy felt something different when they kissed. After that kissed Gray has a feeling that he can't understand. Until he found that he's falling in love with Lucy.

"**In denial~" **Lisanna snickered, then looked at Gray then looked back at Lucy again.

"**Am not. I just don't like him." **

"**Well if you don't like Gray….maybe Natsu?" **Erza asked.

"**No" **Lucy replied.

"**Macao?"**

"**I don't like any of them. Even Gajeel or anybody in the guild" **Lucy retorted.

"**So you don't like anyone in the guild?" **

"**Can we stop this now? I don't like anybody." **Lucy said, slightly annoyed.

"**No way, Lucy! Were not gonna stop until you tell us who you like! Now I'm gonna mention all the hottest guys I know 'because of Sorcerer Weekly' " **Raven said. Lucy sighed.

"**Hmm..? Lets see the hottest guys huh?" **Raven said putting a finger on her chin. 'So annoying' Lucy thought. **"AHA! The hottest guys I know are Gray, Natsu, Loke, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Sting and Rogue!" **Raven smirked.

"**So?" **Erza asked.

"**So…maybe Lucy likes one of them! Right Lucy?" **Raven snickered.

"**I don't like any of them." **Lucy said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"**I know who Lucy liiiiiikes!" **Happy grinned.

"**Really? Who?!" **The three girls asked in unison.

"**Natsu!" **Happy laughed. Lisanna frowned at the cat's reply.

"**Shut Up." **Lucy muttered.

"**A-aye!" **Happy said.

***sigh* "I really don't like anybody okay?" **

"**Its impossible that you don't like anybody Lucy. Besides here's the guy who stole your first kiss" **Erza looked at Gray. Gray just ignored the glares from Erza. He kept his cool on and looked at the passing scenery. And Lucy didn't say anything after what Erza said.

"**Oh? What's got you so speechless?" **Raven teased.

"**How about Raven repeat the hottest guys mentioned before? And Lucy will give us reasons why she doesn't like them" **Lisanna asked.** "Fine" **Lucy muttered.

"**Gray?" **Raven asked.

"**He has Juvia"**

_'It seems that she doesn't notice that Gray has feelings for her. Or maybe even Natsu'_ Erza thought.

"**Natsu?"**

"**Lisanna"**

"**How about Loke?"**

"**Aries."**

"**Hibiki?" **

"**Jenny"**

"**Ren?"**

"**Sherry"**

"**Eve?"**

"**Too young"**

"**Sting?"**

"**Don't know him that much"**

"**Rogue..?"**

"**I don't know him that much too."**

"**I guess Lucy really doesn't like anyone.." **Raven gave up and slump down on her seat.

"**How disappointing." **Erza mumbled.

"**Yeah." **Lisanna added.

"**Well…I kind of like someone"** Lucy said.

"**REALLY?! WHO IS IT?!"** Raven squeaked.

"**Yup. I like someone"** Lucy mumbled. Pretending to like someone..or maybe she does like someone?

"**WHO IS IT!"** Raven and Lisanna begged. They were desperate to know who Lucy likes. Gray smirked when he figured that Lucy was toying with Erza, Raven and Lisanna.

**"But then again.."** Lucy mumbled.

**"But then again WHAT?! Who is it?!"** Raven and Lisanna asked, getting irritated.

**"I like .. – "**

-SCREECH!-

**"Awww.. the train stopped, so it means were already here..."** Lucy smirked.

**"LUCY! TELL US!"** Raven yelled.

**"Tell you guys what?" **Lucy smoothly asked.

Raven fell to the ground anime-style. While Lisanna and Erza sweat dropped.

* * *

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

**"Where is the guild?! We've been looking for hours!"** Raven whined.

Raven was walking besides Lucy. Right in front of them is Gray, Lisanna and Natsu. And the one leading is Erza.

**"Were almost there."** Lisanna said.

**"You kept saying that!"** Raven complained even louder.

**"Were already here."** Erza said when he stopped in front of the Guild's Building (Blue Pegasus).

**"Well, Well, Well…if it isn't Fairy Tail?"** Master Bob smiled. He was standing in front of the guild building, who maybe expecting someone.

**"Master Bob. Sorry for visiting unexpectedly. But we just came back from a – "** Erza said but was cut off.

**"Now, Now, Erza-san lets go inside, its pretty hot out here. And you can explain everything inside"** Master Bob suggested.

**"Umm Sure... Lets go guys."** All of them nodded and followed Master Bob.

When they entered the guild, is like they passed through a different atmosphere. Some of the guild members glared at them, like they were enemies. Master Bob offered them to seat on a curved sofa, while he gets some drinks. Lisanna holding Happy who sat besides Natsu. And sitting besides him is Erza and Gray. While Raven and Lucy leaning against the wall. Lucy was getting tired of carrying the girl so she handed the girl to Gray. When she handed the girl, Master Bob has come back with the refreshments.

**"Now sorry for the wait, so what brings you here?"** Master Bob asked.

**"Were here because of this girl we just came back from a mission, we just took a job, that involves those Naked Mummy Mages threatening or kidnapping this girl"** Erza pointed.

**"My, thanks for saving her. She's actually Eve's cousin, I believe you all know him."**

**"Yes, we know him"**

**"Now, I'll just call someone to bring her to the infirmary and I'll also will get your reward, so please excuse me."** Master Bob giggled.

When Master Bob left, it was unnaturally quiet between the Fairy Tail Mages. They just sat there and didn't say a word. Well until a group of boys came up to talk to them.

**"Hey, long time no see"** Hibiki smirked.

**"Yeah, its been a long time. Men~"** Ichiya said while posing.

**"Its been a while."** Ren said while looking away.

**"Hahahaha! You guys are still wearing stupid outfits!"** Natsu and Gray laughed.

***BAM***

Erza smacked them in the head and apologized to the Trimens.

**"Its fine. We always get insulted because of what were wearing but at least we treat ladies fine"** Hibiki taunted the two boys.

**"Heh? Well at least were not the kind of boys who _'flirts'_ with every girl they see"** Gray boomed.

Hibiki felt silent after that. While Erza nudged Gray.

**"I'm back, Sorry to keep you waiting! Oh my, what are you three doing here? And where's Eve?"** Master Bob asked while looking at the Trimens.

**"We just came to say hi to our visitors. And Eve is outside, getting some fresh air."** Ren relaxed while he took a seat.

**"Well you guys should get him, and take her cousin to our guild's infirmary"** Master Bob ordered.

**"Men~ Lets go."** Ichiya said.

**"Yes Master!"** Ren and Hibiki said in unison.

**"Now, lets go back to business. Here's your reward."** Master Bob smiled as he handed the jewels to Erza.

**"Thank You Master Bob. Now, we should get going, guys."**

**"Erza-san, its getting dark. How about you guys stay for the night?**" Master Bob suggested.

**"Thanks for the offer Master Bob, but its only 5:00 in the afternoon, and were sure that we'll be at Magnolia in no time"** Erza answered.

**"Don't worry, Erza-san. I already called Makarov and asked him if you guys can stay for the night, he said yes."**

**"Okay, Master Bob. But only because Master Makarov allowed us to."**

**"Master! Master! Where is she? Where's Alexis?!"** Eve asked.

_'So Alexis is her name'_ Lucy thought.

**"My..that handsome man is holding her."** Master Bob giggled pointing at Gray.

Gray immediately handed the girl to Eve. Eve thanked them, then hurriedly took Alexis to the infirmary.

_***pant***_ **"When did he runs so fast?"** Ren said between pants.

**"Oh there you are! Well do you mind taking our guests to our guest rooms? They will be staying here for the night"** Master Bob smiled.

**"Yes Master, I don't want to be rude or anything but who are those two?"** Hibiki asked while looking at Raven and Lucy.

**"Hmm..well it's also been bothering me for awhile…"** Master Bob said while looking at the two.

**"Sorry Master, these two are – "** Erza was about to say something but was cut off.

**"My Name is Raven Shadowlight! And now I want to fight – "** Raven was cut off by Lucy who hit her in the head hard.

**"I'm really sorry for my friend's behavior. She has a split personality. Well anyways..my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I believe we met before"** Lucy smirked as she removed her hood.

**"Hmm..Lucy Heartfilia…."** Hibiki smiled then continued **"Long time no see"** as he kneel down and kissed her hand.

And with that, Gray and Natsu got pissed at what Hibiki did but they kept there cool on. Lucy just stood there shocked but suddenly came back to her senses, she spoke** "H-Hibiki please let go of my hand.."**

**"As you wish"** Hibiki said as he stood up, then let go of Lucy's hand.

**"Oyy! Can you take us to our rooms?!"** Natsu groaned, still pissed off.

**"Sure."** Hibiki replied.

**"Well, I should go to the infirmary to visit Eve. BTW, Where's Ichiya?"** Master Bob asked.

**"Ichiya is also in the infirmary. He also went to checked on Eve and Alexis."** Ren replied.

**"Oh I see.."** Master Bob mumbled. **"Well Ren and Hibiki please take care of our guests"**

**"Yes Master.."** The two replied in unison then bowed. Master Bob smiled, before he left them.

**"Now shall we take you to your rooms?"** Ren asked. They all nodded then followed Him and Hibiki.

* * *

_**(Normal P.O.V)**_

**"Here it is."** Ren said while showing them around.

It was a large room and it was decorated very well. It has a large rectangular carpet in the center of the room and has 4 single beds and doubles bed. 2 single beds on the left sode of the room and 2 beds at the right side while the doubles bed are in the center of the room. Besides each beds there is a small drawer with a lamp on top of it and it also has windows besides it. It also has one bathroom.

**"We'll leave now. We'll just call you if dinner's ready."** Hibiki smiled before closing the door gently.

**"Sooo…who'll sleep in the doubles bed?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Well, I will sleep in a singles bed!"** Erza said.

**"Me two"** Lisanna smiled.

**"Me three.."** Gray smirked.

**"Raven will sleep on a singles bed. I'll go sleep in the doubles bed."** Lucy insisted.

**"Okay. But who will sleep with you?"** Erza asked.

**"Apparently Natsu"** Lucy shrugged.

**"W-WHAT?!"** Gray and Lisanna yelled in unison.

* * *

**_Yaaayyyy! Cliffhanger~_**

**_I'm so Mean! :))_**

**_Well here's a teaser for the next chappie! ;)_**

_"Natsu….quit hugging me…!" Lucy said quietly._

_"But…its cold…and your body's warm.." Natsu whined._

_"Tch. Says the guy who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.."_

_"Just shut up Lucy…..you'll wake the others up…just go to sleep…"_

**_Fufufu~ :3_**

**_Hope you guys are happy now! I gave you guys a teaser! Hahaha REVIEW please :D_**

**_If some sentences doesn't make sense….I'm sorry! :((_**

**_(Note:I will update my stories every weekends, because of "School.")_**


	19. Chapter 19: Blue Pegasus -Part 2-

**Sorry for taking so long to update! just really really busy! **

***sigh* Anyways Thanks For the reviews Guys! Here is Chapter 19!**

_**Recap: **_

_"Raven will sleep on a singles bed. I'll go sleep in the doubles bed."_Lucy insisted.

_"Okay. But who will sleep with you?"_Erza asked.

_"Apparently Natsu"_Lucy shrugged.

_"W-WHAT?!"_Gray and Lisanna yelled in unison.

_**-(Normal P.O.V)-**_

"**W-WHAT?!" **Gray and Lisanna yelled in unison. Erza had a confusing look on her face as she look at the two.

"**B-but Erza! Don't you think its weird that Lucy and Natsu will sleep together?!" **Lisanna protested. Leaving the Requip mage smiling as she replied. **"Hmm? what's so weird about that? Lucy and Natsu used to sleep together before you came back from Edolas" **

_- Well that seems to silence them –- for a while -_

"**Ah I see..I'll just go unpacked some of our stuff.."** Lisanna said as she headed towards their baggage. **"I'll go help."** Erza insisted.

Before Lisanna and Erza left to unpack Lucy added something while laying down Raven (still unconscious ) on her bed. **"You know Erza, Me And Natsu doesn't sleep together."**

"**Then why is Natsu always in your apartment every time we visit?"** Erza replied, crossing her arms.

"**That guy somehow gets into my house, before I get in" **Lucy sighed.

"**Is that so? Then why is he always in your bed..?" **

"**Because that guy practically 'loves' my bed, and I don't sleep with him, besides whenever he pays a visit I always ended up sleeping on the couch or the floor"**

"**So you don't want sleep with Natsu?" **

"**Do you really want me to answer that?" **Lucy asked, cocking an eyebrow at Erza.

"**Forget about it Lucy"** Erza smirked as she left to unpack the things with Lisanna.

When the two left, Lucy tucked Raven in her bed. And when she was done she looked at Gray and said **"Hey Gray."**

"**What?" ** Gray replied. He was leaning against the wall and not really bothering to look at Lucy.

"**Tell Erza, that I'm gonna go have a talk with someone. So I'll leave."** Lucy said before exiting the room.

"**Okay"** Gray mumbled as he walked towards his bed and lay down.

"**BTW, Where's Natsu?" **Happy asked munching on a fish.

"**He must be having a fight with one of the trimens"** Gray said as he ruffled his hair, seems frustrated.

"**What's the matter with you Gray? You jealous because Lucy will sleep with Natsu?" **Happy grinned.

"**As If" **Gray retorted.

* * *

_**-(Normal P.O.V)-**_

Lucy was wondering around the guild looking for someone. But maybe she's lost.

'_Now where is that guy?' _Lucy thought _'This place is so big, I wonder if I'm lost'_

"_**Lucy?" **_

'_Nope, I'm not lost'_ Lucy thought before turning back to see who it is.

"**Ah Hibiki "** Lucy mumbled.

"**Are you lost?"** Hibiki asked.

"**Not really. I was looking for you" **Lucy replied.

"**Oh really?"** Hibiki smirked.

"**Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something" **

"**Is that so? Let's go to the rooftop, we have a nice view of the sunset, we can talk there" **

"**Sure"**

_**-(Normal P.O.V)- **_

"**So Lucy, how did you get that eye patch?" **Hibiki asked while lying on the rooftop's floor, like a starfish.

"**I knew you would asked that."** Lucy smirked.

"**Heh…I'm quite very observant when it comes to you. Besides you would have just punched me when I kissed your hand"** Hibiki grinned.

"**Why did you do that anyways? Don't you have a girlfriend?"** Lucy said.

"**What? I don't have a girlfriend?"** Hibiki replied with a chuckle.

"**I'm not stupid. Aren't you dating Jenny Realight? I know because someone (Raven) told me that you** **kissed her during the Daimatou Enbu"** Lucy crossed her arms as she sat on the floor crossed- legged.

Hibiki eyes widen in shock, he sat upright and then burst out laughing. While Lucy stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"**She's not my girlfriend stupid! I only kissed her so she won't be followed by creepy stalkers if they knew she was dating me"** Hibiki laughed.

"**Don't call me stupid. It was only a mistake"** Lucy said as she looked away.

"**Oh come on now. Don't be jealous! I only kissed her!"** Hibiki joked.

"**I'm not jealous." **

"**Yes you are"**

"**No I'm not"**

"**Yes you are!"**

"**No I'm not!"**

"**Yes you are."**

"**Shut Up." **Lucy glared at him.

"**Well back to the main point how did you get that eye patch anyway?"** Hibiki smiled.

"**Can I trust you?"** Lucy asked.

"**Of course"** Hibiki replied.

"**Well do you know Meryl Shadowlight..?"**

"**Meryl Shadowlight huh..?"** Hibiki said as he used his 'Archive Magic' to gain information about 'Meryl Shadowlight'.

Lucy sweat dropped as his face became serious while storing information about Meryl. When Hibiki was done, his face lighten up and said **" Oh..she's a former member of the Magic Council" **

"**Yeah, she was the one who helped me become stronger"** Lucy continued **"Meryl taught me three kinds of lost magic, the first one is Dark Elixir, then Water Dragon Slayer Magic and the last one is Sleeping Magic"**

Hibiki eyes widened in shock, but spoke when he noticed Lucy was waiting for a reply "Dark **Elixir…huh?"** Hibiki said thoughtfully **"That magic is powerful when you mastered it, but somehow it says that it can change the color of your eye…I read that in a book.."**

"**Really? What book is it?"**

"**Umm….I don't remember"** Hibiki said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"**Well I mastered all of the magic, Meryl taught me including Celestial Magic, so that pretty much explains what happened to my right eye"**

"**Heh…why did you have to wear an eye patch? Your eye just change color when you used magic, doesn't it change back to your original eye color? You know, when your not using magic."** Hibiki asked.

"**Nope it doesn't change back, its color Red when I don't used magic" **Lucy replied.

"**I see..Does your friends know this little secret of yours?" **

"**No, Only you and Raven"**

"**Raven?"**

"**That girl earlier, she's the little sister of Meryl"**

"**Oh, why did you hit her in the head anyway?" **

"**Because that girl has a split personality and does not how she introduce herself.."**

"**Oh so you mean that's not her original personality..?"**

"**I don't know, she's really confusing" **Lucy sighed.

"**Anyways, do you mind if I flirt with her..?"** Hibiki smiled slyly.

"**NO."** Lucy said after punching Hibiki in the face.

"**Oww.."** Hibiki mumbled.

"**Sorry."** Lucy apologized.

"**Your pretty impressive Lucy-san.."** Hibiki said.

"**What?" **

"**Your impressive because you manage to master four different kinds of magic"** Hibiki continued after a pause **"Not only that your impressive, your pretty strong too. You manage to train in 7 years without even worrying about your friends"** Hibiki smiled, he then looked at Lucy who was slightly embarrassed.

"**What are you embarrassed about?" Hibiki chuckled.**

"**Nothing." **

"**Why didn't your friends look for you, when they find out you left Fairy Tail?"**

"**Well I told them, that I was dead, so they won't look for me"**

"**You what?!" **

"**Never mind." **

Hibiki then sighed **"But its probably better if your friends knows your little secret.."**

"…**.."**

It gotten awkward when Lucy didn't replied, so Hibiki broke the silence by saying **"Well anyways we should get going, we didn't even noticed that is gotten dark.."** Lucy just nodded. Hibiki sighed and stood up. He offered a hand to Lucy, who accepted his offer. But before they headed towards the 'dining room' he first gazed up to the sky. He smiled when he saw stars, and he found constellations.

"**Hibiki?"**

"**Oh yeah..sorry"**

And with that they headed towards the 'dining room'.

* * *

**_-(Normal P.O.V)- At the dining room –_**

The two entered the room unnoticed, well not until Hibiki coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Ren smirked **"Oh. Hi Hibiki where have you been? Oh your with Lucy?"** Ren and Eve began to snicker, until Ichiya began scolding them about having bad manners. While the Fairy Tail mages just smiled.

"**Lucy. Where have you been?"** Erza asked as she munched on a piece of meat.

"**I got to go to the rooftop – with Hibiki."** Lucy replied, as he followed Hibiki to his seat, which is right next to Ren.

"**Oh? Did something interesting happened there?"** Ren asked as he nudged Hibiki playfully. Hibiki glared at him, obviously irritated.

"**Maybe"** Lucy answered as she took a seat down right next to Hibiki.

"**Luccyyy! Did you know that I'm going to sleep with you?"** Natsu grinned as he tooked a big bite on his chicken.

"**Yes, I know. I'm the one who insisted it anyway"** Lucy said as she munched on her meat.

Erza smirked **"You really don't want to sleep with Natsu?" **

"**This question again Erza. Do you really want me to answer that question in front of everybody?"** Lucy sighed.

Erza was slightly shocked at Lucy's reply, but she just shrugged away and continued eating her food.

"**Hey Lisanna..where's Raven?"** Lucy asked looking around the table to see if she can't spot the black-haired girl.

"**Raven is still sleeping. We don't want to wake her up, since she was sleeping peacefully"** Lisanna smiled.

"**I see" **Lucy sighed.

"**pain in the ass"** Lucy muttered before standing up from her chair and walk away heading to the guest room.

"**Lucy, you'll get lost like last time, you sure you want to go there on your own?"** Hibiki smirked. Lucy stopped at her tracks then looked at the smirking mage, she crossed her arms and replied **"I didn't get lost last time and I'll be fine." **

"**Are you sure? Because nobody will look for you if you get lost~"** Hibiki smirked. **"We don't want to get lost now..and its already dark. And a little girl might get scared~~ " **Hibiki teased.

"**I'm not little and are you saying I can't take care of myself?!"** Lucy yelled.

"**I'm not really referring to you and I didn't saaaay that."** Hibiki smirked gotten wider, and was now looking at a very pissed blonde mage. The other mages was surprised how Hibiki can teased Lucy so easily that she got angry. **"Just shut up and come with me!"** Lucy sighed in defeat. She knows Hibiki just wants to come with her. But Hibiki doesn't have the guts to say "I'll go with you.." or "Can I accompany you?" But Noo. He just have to teased her and make her pissed.

Hibiki grinned as he stood up from his chair and followed Lucy.

The mages watched the two left, before turning back to their food, and started eating again.

"**Those two, somehow share a special relationship"** Eve added while biting on a piece of meat.

"**That's true."** Erza smiled.

"**Maybe its because they Liiiiiike each other"** Happy grinned while holding a fish in his paws.

"**Can be, besides Lucy said that she liked someone when were on the way here"** Lisanna said.

"**She was only toying with you guys"** Gray added before he stuffed his mouth with food.

"**Toying? How can you be so sure?"** Erza asked.

"**Gray's just jealous"** Happy smirked.

"**Shut Up. I'm just saying"** Gray glared at the blue exceed. He was really pissed off, every time when the blue exceed is stating that _"he's jealous"._

"**Maybe its because they are both really smart? And I'm really impressed on how they interact with each other so easily"** Ren grinned.

Erza, Lisanna, Eve and Ichiya only nodded in agreement. While Gray just looked away. And Natsu just 'tched' and continued eating.

"**I haffe a slot smore spesiul relatiunshipp wisd slushie!"** Natsu added. ("I have a lot more special relationship with Lucy!")

Everyone didn't really understand what Natsu said, but Erza seemed to get it anyway.

"**Well anyways, I never really saw Lucy act that way.."** Erza said.

"**act like what?"** Ren asked.

"**Well she doesn't get easily pissed off like that when someone teases her, she usually ignore them or beat them to the pulp"** Erza replied.

"**Lucy's not like that!"** Happy protested. **"I Think"**

"**Maybe they really like each other"** Lisanna giggled.

Gray and Natsu suddenly choked after hearing Lisanna's comment. Eve and Ren quickly helped them out. And after they were done, Erza began to scold the two or blabbing some things like "that's what you get for -" or are you both stupid?!..." Lisanna who was really concerned about the two choking like that, mostly she was concerned about Natsu. And Ichiya who hurriedly get some water for the two to drink.

"**What happened to you two?!"** Erza asked, slightly angry.

"**Natsu are you okay?" **Lisanna asked, worried. But Natsu didn't reply.

"**I'm fine…what's taking those two anyway..?"** Gray said between coughs.

* * *

**_-(Normal P.O.V)-_**

"**Oyy, why are you so angry now" **Hibiki frowned looking at the blonde mage's face. They were walking side by side.

"**Shut Up"** Lucy replied coldly.

"**Not until you tell me why are you so pissed"**

"**I'm just angry because you teased me" **

"**Oh sorry, about that"**

"**Its fine"**

- S – I – L – E – N – C – E -

"**Hey Lucy-san."** Hibiki said. Lucy just looked at him with a confused look.

"**How come I never see your pretty smile anymore?"** Hibiki frowned.

Lucy quickly looked away from Hibiki after seeing his frown **"Smile..? Sorry I don't do that" **

"**You don't do that? Well you USUALLY ALWAYS do it, a few years ago.."**

Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks. Hibiki also stopped at his tracks and looked at her confusingly **"Why are you stopping..?"**

"**Hibiki…I don't like to smile anymore.."**

"**Why..?"**

"**Hehh…What's the point of smiling, if I'm always faking it..?"** Lucy frowned then lowered her head.

"**Lucy…" **Hibiki muttered.

"**Just forget what I said…lets just go." **Lucy then resumed walking, while Hibiki followed her silently, regretting what he said.

Few minutes later, they got to the guest room. Lucy slowly waked Raven up. And after waking Raven up. She quickly introduced herself to Hibiki. Hibiki smiled at her, then kneeled down to kiss her hand (just like what he did to Lucy). After that they headed back towards the 'dining room'.

"**So your Meryl Shadowlight's little sister"** Hibiki smirked.

"**How did you know?"** Raven asked him.

"**Well Lucy told me about you..and also her little secret.."** Hibiki smiled slyly.

"**Secret? What secret?"** Raven gave him a confusing look.

"**You know about her right eye."**

"**Oh that secret.."** Raven laughed. Hibiki smiled but frowned again when he remembered what Lucy said.._ 'What's the point of smiling, if I'm always faking it..?'_

"**Hibiki - ..****HIBIKI!"** Raven screeched. Hibiki suddenly snapped out of his thoughts **"Yes?"**

"**Were already here, come on lets go eat."** Lucy said.

* * *

**_-(Normal P.O.V)- At the dining room -_**

"**What took you guys so long?"** Ren asked, smirking.

"**Its nothing."** Hibiki replied. **"Where's Eve and Ichiya?" **

"**Oh they are done eating, so they headed to the infirmary to check on Alexis. So who's the girl with Lucy?"**

"** I see."** Hibiki said as he continued eating his food.

"**Oi you didn't answer my question" **Ren pouted.

"**That's Raven.."** Hibiki replied.** "She's just a friend of Lucy"**

"**Oh" **Ren said** "She's cute"**

"**I know" **Hibiki grinned.

While this is happening, Lucy and Raven began talking with Lisanna and the others.

"**I'm glad that your already awake Raven, I didn't wake you up since your sleeping peacefully"** Lisanna smiled. Raven smiled back then began chatting with Lisanna about random stuff, while eating. Lisanna was done eating so she just decided to wait for Raven and Lucy to finish eating.

Lucy ate quietly, not really caring about what's happening around her surroundings. She sighed and closed her eyes, and she continue to eat her food.

Few minutes later, when she and Raven was done eating.

She then felt like someone was staring at her. She opened her (left) eye and noticed that Natsu, Gray and Erza are staring at her. **"Why are you three staring at me like that..?" **

But her question didn't got answered when Hibiki whispered something in her ear. She really didn't quite got it but when she looked up to Hibiki, he just winked at her.

"**Hey guys, you should really get some rest."** Ren suggested.

"**But what about the dishes? Can we do something to help you guys?" **Lisanna asked.

**"Oh, we got maids to do that.."** Hibiki grinned making everyone sweat dropped including Ren.

**"Ah I see. Well good night!"** Lisanna smiled.

**"Good Night.."** Ren smiled back.

After that everyone went back to their respected rooms. When the Fairy Tail Mages, got inside their rooms, Erza decided that the girls will be the first ones to take a bath or a shower. Natsu and Gray can't protest because well this is Erza were talking about! So yeah.

**"Lucy , Lisanna and Raven lets go take a bath, since the bathroom is big enough for the four of us"**

**"Make that three" **Lucy added.

**"What? Why?"** Lisanna asked.

**"Yeah. I don't want to take a bath with you guys. I kinda well want to be alone"** Lucy said.

**"Why?"** Erza asked.

**"Because…I – "**

**"Because she doesn't likes taking a shower with me!"** Raven blurted.

**"WHY?"**

**"I'll tell you later! Let's just go inside"** Raven sweat dropped.

"**If you say so.."** Erza said. Then the three girls went inside the bathroom smiling and giggling.

Lucy sighed then flopped down on a bed. (well Raven's bed)

"**Natsu. Don't burn the bed while were sleeping"** Lucy added.

"**I won't!" **Natsu screeched.

"**He will DEFINI****TELY burn the bed Lucy."** Gray added.

"**Shut up! Stripper!"**

"**What did you say FLAMEBRAIN!"**

"**Are you deaf?! Ice princess!"**

I'm pretty sure you guys know where this is going. So Natsu and Gray started fighting as they rolled on the floor punching each other faces. They fought in front of Lucy who just watched them. She knows that Erza will come out of the bathroom and stopped them from fighting.

Few minutes later, Gray and Natsu stopped fighting. They were panting so hard, they can barely breathe.

"**Glad you two stopped without someone scolding you or telling you guys to stop" **Lucy said.

The two didn't respond, instead they looked at each other and laughed.

"**What are you two laughing about?"** Lucy asked.

"**We can't believe you didn't stopped us from fighting – "** Natsu laughed.

"**Why would I? You guys fight about stupid things that doesn't even worth fighting for"**

Gray suddenly stood up and held Lucy's chin up to his face "Well your worth fighting for" Gray smirked.

"**W-what?"** Lucy asked, a tint of red stained her cheeks. Gray was about to reply but was cut off when the Erza and the others came out of the bathroom with their pajamas on. Lucy then quickly got inside the bathroom before Erza tells her that's its her time to go to the bathroom.

Natsu and Gray smirked.

"**What did you do to her?"** Erza glared at the two.

"**N-NOTHING!"** Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"**They did something badd~ Erza~!"** Happy grinned floating around.

"**HAPPY!"** Natsu screeched.

"**Aye!"**

The three girls glared at the two. Gray and Natsu began sweating bullets.

"**Bad huh?"** Erza said as a dark aura surrounds her **"Time for punishment.. yes?"**

"**We didn't do anything!"** Natsu and Gray gulped.

Few minutes later, when Lucy was done showering. She decided to removed her eye patch and put it on a small pocket on her shorts. But her right eye is still covered by her bangs. She came out the bathroom wearing a black tank top and black pajama shorts. Her hair was still wet, so she came out with a white towel around her neck. Before stepping out of the bathroom, she removed her eye patch and put it on a small pocket on her shorts.

Natsu stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He passed by Lucy then groaned **"Why do girls always takes so long in the bathroom?"** before closing the bathroom door. Lucy ignored his question then headed towards her bed (its actually her and Natsu's bed) while ruffling her wet hair with the towel.

She sat down and looked around her surroundings. She looked at Erza who was polishing her sword(s), then she looked at Lisanna who was already sleeping. Then at Raven who was reading a magazine. She suddenly turned her gaze to Ice mage who was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. She noticed that there was a bump on his head, then she asked **"Why do you have a bump on your head?" **

Gray was about to say the truth but when he felt Erza throwing a death glare at him. **"Natsu and I, has gotten into a fight again so Erza 'punished us'."** He lied.

"**Oh. Okay"** Lucy simply replied. Then she stood up from the bed and headed towards a drawer. And on top of that of drawer was a brush. She took it to brush her hair. Then sat on her bed again.

At that time Natsu went out of the bathroom with a white towel on top of his head. He was wearing a white pajama shorts and he was wearing a black shirt. His muffler is wrapped around his neck. His hair was still wet so you can hear water droplets dripping at the ends of his hair.

"**Its about time you were done Hot Head" **Gray grunted.

"**Shut Up Ice Prin – "**

"**Do you want to be punished again..?"** Erza asked, as she pointed her sword towards the two.

Gray quickly got inside the bathroom and close the door. Natsu shivered and ruffled his hair with the towel while he took a sat in his (and Lucy's bed) bed.

_~~~~~ Few minutes passed ~~~~~_

It was silent, but it was not awkward, they are just enjoying each other's presence, not wanting words to break it. Well not until the (hot) Ice Mage came out from the bathroom.

He wasn't really wearing anything. He had a towel to cover his lower body, both arms was holding the white towel on his head. His hair was still wet, water droplets dripping down at the ends of his wet hair. And little water droplets sliding down on his bare, muscular chest. His eyes can't be seen, it was covered by his wet hair.

Lucy, Erza and Raven stared at him in awe while Natsu glares at him. **"What are you girls looking at..?"** Gray asked with a low and husky voice, he has a smirked on his face as he asked the girls. The girls quickly stopped staring at him, and resumed from what they were doing. **"Stop looking at me Natsu. Are you gay?"** Gray smirked.

"**Why you!"** Natsu screeched.

"**I don't want to fight you Natsu. I'm tired. This was been a long day."** Gray sighed looking away and heading towards his bed. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Raven was taken aback at Gray's reply. They were expecting that he will talk back and begin another fight.

'_that was surprising..'_ Lucy thought as she looked at Gray.

Minutes Later, when everybody was all dressed up (including Gray) and ready for bed. Erza turned off the lights and said good night. "Good Night…" they replied back.

Lucy and Natsu slept on the bed, their backs facing each other,well not until Natsu began moving around and began snoring. (real loud)

'_this is gonna be a long night'_ Lucy thought before drifting off to sleep.

Few Hours Later, Lucy woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why its suddenly became so quiet, she slowly sat up looked up to a wall clock.

'_its 3:00 in the morning..'_ Lucy thought, suddenly Natsu hugged her. **"Why are you still awake Lucyy?"** Natsu asked quietly.

"**I just woke up"** Lucy replied quietly.

Natsu went back to sleep, bringing Lucy with him.

"**Na-Natsu..!" **Lucy squirmed.

"**Hmmm?" **

**"Natsu….quit hugging me…!"** Lucy said quietly.

**"But…its cold…and your body's warm.."** Natsu whined.

**"****Tch. Says the guy who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.."**

**"Just shut up Lucy…..you'll wake the others up…just go to sleep…"**

"**No not until you let me go…"** Lucy mumbled. But Natsu didn't reply anymore. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her neck. She suddenly became nervous and tried to move away from Natsu. But only resulted to which Natsu only pulling her closer to his body.

_'why is this happening to me..?'_ Lucy groaned before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Heyy! I'm really sorry of updating really late. But since its our spring break I think I'm gonna update tomorrow. _

_Good things this isn't a cliffy or else I would have put a teaser._

_Anyways if you guys want spoilers just PM me. No! I'm just joking XD_

_If some sentences doesn't make sense..I'm sorryyy! I'm working on it! _

_Anyways Hope you liked this chapter! Review Please!_

_This is EDITED again! :DDDD I added just a few things! Anyways keep on reading! Don't mind me (~' .')~_

_Byee! _


	20. Author's Note

**Yo Guys! Well I'm really sorry for not updating for month. I think I'm having a writer's block. But I'll get back on writing as soon I have some few ideas for a new chapter.**

**Furthermore, I'm also rewriting all the chapters.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and followers!**

**I guess this story is discontinued for now ^^**

**I'll be back.**

**- KjayAnimeFan**


End file.
